Watching in the Dark
by Bella Quinn
Summary: Kari, Bella's younger sister, had gone through what she thought was the most traumatic thing in her life. She begins to feel as if though someone is watching her in the dark, and wonders if the danger never ends.
1. PrologueChap 1 Homecoming and Bonding

Author's Chapter Notes:

This is an AU/AH story with a few of my own added characters, as well as many from the book.

Unfortunately, SM gets all the credit for thinking up the character in the book and gets all the money. I'm hope to get my story up and the opinion of my readers *crosses fingers* I wanted to rate it M for mature, since I'm still toying with how this is going to go, but I can't so it's rated R...don't worry, I'll warn you when it gets gory :)

Thanks to Twilighted supervisory beta:vjgm, Twilighted JBeta: alicedances and

PTB for looking over my chapters and helping me tweek it!!!

_**Watching in the Dark**_

_**Prologue**_

_~~Rain was pouring down all around me, like drowning, lost souls, as I stood in the streets watching the girl I was in love with race for a cab. She had only been home for a few months, but that did not stop me from falling in love with her, wanting to forever stare into her beautiful blue eyes or caress her long brown hair._

_I swore, no matter what it took, that I would make her mine. She would_ -_in time-come to love me too, but she was also in dire need of punishment for some of her actions. _ _I watched the cab pull away before I headed back to my home to develop my film, to wait patiently until she returned, and to think of the type of punishment she deserved...~~_

_~~*~~_

_**Chapter One- Homecoming and Bonding**_

__I paid the cabbie and thanked him before rushing back out into the pouring rain. I groaned in frustration as I stepped in a huge puddle, completely soaking my Converses. I was due to meet my best friend, Emmett and my sister, Bella, for lunch and I was already running late. I had met Emmett during my first year of college, almost five years ago.

Emmett was friends with my sister, who was a year ahead of me. He was also dating my roommate, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale. To me, it was the oddest relationship with the way they consistently bickered.

Emmett was a jock and had a great sense of humor. For those who did not know Rosalie summed her up to be a bitch and an ice queen, but their relationship worked for them. Em helped her to forget her abused past, the reason behind her bitchy front, while Rosie helped to keep him grounded. They were both two years ahead of me, but that did not stop our budding friendship. Rosie's twin, Jasper, kept mostly to himself so I did not know him as well.

My junior year was the worst since it was the first time I was truly ever alone. My parents lived about an hour away, so my first two years were not so bad since Bella was here with me. It would turn into what my first year of college would have been.

My sister and her friends try to keep as involved in their lives as they can, but knowing they were busy laying ground for their new lives, I pushed them away.

Emmett joined the local firefighters while Rosalie went on for more schooling at another college to earn her law degree. Bella settled down with her high-school sweetheart, Jacob Black, and taught eighth-grade English. Jasper joined the EMT, hoping to get some breaking grounds before looking into his medical degree.

Me? I finished my last year with a degree in Liberal Arts, because I could not decide what to do with my life, and then took off to Europe to backpack for a year.

I saw some of the greatest places in those little foreign countries. Of them all, I would have to say that visiting Volterra, Italy was my favorite. The architectural details in the city were so amazing; I did not want to leave. I swear my newly acquired friend, Laurent Hill, had to drag me home, kicking and screaming. We had met on the flight from Seattle to my first foreign stop in Paris and had been inseparable since.

We quickly discovered that we shared the same taste in music, movies, books, and boys. That had actually taken me off guard since it was the first time I had ever had to compete with a boy for the attention of another...it was usually fighting with a girl.

Laurent decided that since we were from the same area that he would come home with me. We decided to rent an apartment together and split the rent. I smiled briefly to myself as I thought of Laurent.

He was supposed to be meeting me here for lunch so that my sister and Emmett could meet my roommate. I bet he was running just as late as I was, only for the reason that I knew how long it took him to get ready and how frustrated he would be by the rain.

I laughed to myself as I thought of him stomping his feet in a fit when he finally realized that it was raining out and cursing me yet again for dragging him to the rainiest capital of the world, even though it was his choice.

I was busy trying to shake the rain from my drenched hair when I heard "Hey!! Kar-bear! Over here!" I cringed as I heard my childhood nickname shouted and blushed furiously.

"Awe...red-faced as always--just like Bella. I see some things never change!" I stuck my tongue out at Emmett as I watched Bella slowly got up to greet me as well.

I motioned for her to sit back down. Emmett picked me up in a bear hug, and swirled me around. I squealed from the rush and slapped him as I begun to get dizzy. I was off-balance for a bit as I walked towards Bella to give her a hug.

"I missed you guys! How is Jake and Jake Jr./ Jamiee?" I asked, rubbing her belly. She was almost eight months along.

"Good. Jake is getting his shop ready so that he can take time off when the baby comes. He's been so stressed about leaving his other baby alone with Embry and Quil. It's funny to watch."

I laughed at Bella's joyful expression when talking about Jacob. They dated off and on in high school, but made it official in college. I turned to Emmett.

"How's Rosie? Is she almost done?"

"Well, she's in her third year of Law school and has one more year left before she can take her bar exam. She is so happy to be almost done. In her spare time, she volunteers at the local women's shelter. If I have been really good, she helps me work on my 1966 Oldsmobile Cutlass 442 Six-Pack--it's even better when we put the back s...."

"EMMETT! I know it's been a year but I still don't speak car and I still don't want to know about your sex life!" Emmett's face registered shock for a split second before we all burst out laughing.

"Not talking about me I hope," a gentle voice peeped in.

"Renny! You finally made it!"

"Of course, Kari. I would not dream of letting you down."

"Ren, this is my very pregnant sister, Bella, and one of my closet friends and the big brother I never had, Emmett. Guys, this is Laurent, the best person in the world!"

Laurent blushed slightly as he took the seat next to me. After the exchanges, we all ordered our lunch. Em, Bells and I began to about reminisce old times while Renny and I added in some new times. We were laughing so much at each story, with Emmett giving glory stories of watching us girls trip our way through life and of course, with that, Renny had to put in his two cents.

"...and then, she actually trips on nothing and fell into the fountain. I never laughed so hard in my life. I was so glad the guards in the court did not kick us out. I think they were laughing too hard themselves to care." Laurent stopped to take a breather and wipe the tears from his eyes. My face was so red that I thought it would turn purple. This only made him laugh harder.

"Gosh...I need to have you over. Rosie and Alice would love you!"

I stopped for a moment.

"Wait...Alice...she's here?"

Laurent looked so confused for a moment.

"Who's Alice?"

"Alice was Bella's best friend in Arizona."

I forgot that she lived there. It was such an awkward stage for us because we never knew either other until Bella made the choice to live with my dad and me. My dad would always meet Bella in California for two weeks, just so he could visit with her. My mom, Katherine, opted to stay home, wanting to give him time alone with his other daughter. Until her death a few years ago, I had always stayed with her. After that, I stayed with friends when my dad left. Bella wanted to give her mom and stepdad some space, since he traveled a lot with the baseball team, so she came to live with our dad. My mom had already passed on by then so it was just the three of us.

I was broken from my reverie when I heard Bella speaking again.

"Her family moved to Chicago temporarily to take care of some family problems before they moved here. Alice's father got a job offer at the ER."

"Their mom is an interior decorator. Alice is into fashion while her brother, Edward, decided to be a cop, like his real dad."

"When I say real dad, what I mean is that Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted Edward when he was young. It's a sad story really."

I remembered the story all too well. I even cried the first time Alice shared it with us. He was so young when he lost his parents, and to witness it was even worse.

Edward's father, Edward Sr., crossed path with a dangerous man. Panicking because Edward Sr. was getting close to exposing his drug operation, he sent hired-thugs to kill him. Edward's mom, Elizabeth, had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

From the way the story was told, Edward Sr. heard noises downstairs and forced his son to hide in the closet. He begged his son not to say a word, or make the slightest peep. Edward Jr. watched while the men beat and killed his father. Elizabeth had entered the room, unaware of what was happening, and the men killed her too. I never hung out with Edward. Like Jasper, he kept to himself. Even so, it didn't stop my crush on him.

I secretly wished he had noticed me, to look at me as he did the blonde bimbo he dated, Tanya Deni. Even though I didn't know her, I hated her with a passion. I hated her even more when she hurt Edward, causing him to withdraw further within himself. Alice confided to my sister and me her plan to strike back--I was all too willing to help. The result reminded me of Kelly Clarkson's video "Since you been gone".

In the video, Kelly trashed an apartment by knocking over cd cases. She ripped apart the bedroom--feathers flying everywhere. She tore down pictures from the wall. After she trashed the bathroom, she tore apart the closet and cut the clothes.

That was pretty much what we did to Tanya's place. Alice cried when we had to cut Tanya's clothes. As much as we hated the girl, she had good taste. We made sure we didn't leave behind any evidence, so Tanya couldn't press charges. If Edward knew what we did, he didn't say anything to us. That was the last time we spent together before I left.

I watched Bella get up, expressing regret for having to leave, but she promised that Jake she would make her famous chocolate chip cookies. She knew she would not have time to do so later, with the baby coming soon. I gave her the biggest hug and made her promise to call me later so that we could make plans for later in the week. I told her to call Alice to include her into the plans. She gave me a kiss, promised to make both calls, and said bye to everyone. Emmett got up as well, saying he needed to head over to the station before going home. He had a gift for Rosie and left it at work. I gave him a hug as well and promised to stop by when I had free time. Before I knew it, it was just Laurent and me.

"How was your day? Did you get to see James before he went to work?" Laurent just blushed instead of answering me. What I asked what was wrong, he said I would rather not know. From just that statement alone, I knew and begged silently that they at least took it to the bedroom.

"I have to go to work tonight and then I'm heading out with James later. Don't wait up for us and make sure you lock the doors."

"Yes, sir." I stated, giving him a mock salute. He just laughed and gave me a soft slap. He walked me to the door after we paid our bill, gave me a hug and we parted ways.

I headed back to our apartment, seeing how there wasn't much left for me to do today. At least, for the time being, it stopped raining. I had just reached my building a little around 2 pm. I took the elevator the eight floor of my building, silently cursing myself for not taking the stairs since the machine was going so slow. I had just about reached my door when I saw a head poke out from the place next door.

"Good afternoon, Kari. How are you today?" an annoying baby face called to me. I fought the girl in me that wanted to be a bitch, and smiled back.

"Good, Mike. Just getting back from a long lunch and I want to go relax."

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you then. I just thought I heard someone and wanted to see who it was...being curious and all."

"I know there was suppose to be a new neighbor down the hall in apartment 370. Been waiting to see who, but I kept missing them. Talk to you later."

"Good night, Mike." I suddenly felt guilty for almost being rude. Mike has always been kind to me, even in high school. Imagine the odds of moving next door to him after being away for so many years.

I opened the door and did a quick sweep of the place. Of course, it was spotless. With Renny and James, there would never be a speck of dirt. I kicked off my shoes, leaving them by the door as I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. The layout of the place was fairly simple. The kitchen opened up the dining/living area, with the hall leading to the rooms and bathroom. The ceiling-to-floor windows overlooked Seattle, giving us the most gorgeous view of the place. My favorite was the space needle. I would take a book, curl up in my favorite chair and just read for hours. We shared a three-bedroom place.

I had a room to myself, while James and Ren shared, leaving the third open to a computer/ guest room. With the exception of my room, I let James and Ren decorate the place. Therefore, in other words, the place was gorgeous. We all decided that red and black were mutual colors of interest, so that was our main focal theme. James worked at a furniture store with his cousin, Victoria, so it was easy to get the stuff at a decent price. Ren worked at Home Depot, so he was able to get paint and other décor easily.

I didn't have to work for a few days. My boss was closing the bar down for a few days to repair a broken window. As I finished my wine, I pondered whether to read a book or not, and decided against it since I was so tired. I closed my eyes the moment I hit the pillow. I awoke, what I deemed to be hours later, to a shrill ringing in my head. I was confused and disoriented. I knew I didn't have to work so I know I didn't set the alarm. I looked at my clock, and it read midnight.

_"What in the world!? Who the heck would be calling at midnight?"_ I stumbled into the living room the same time as James and Laurent. They looking as tired and confused as I did.

"Are you guys waiting for a call or something?"

"No," Laurent replied.

"You?"

"No, I'm not working right now." James reached the phone before either of us. Looking at the caller ID, he looked back to me.

"It says Jacob Black. OOO maybe, just maybe, Bella went early!" He squealed in excitement, totally awake now. I laughed at him, seeing how he looked like a little boy who was just let loose in toy store.

"Hello, Jake, what can I do for you at this ungodly hour? How's Bella?"

"I was hoping you knew that. She isn't here...I can't find her."

"What do you mean?"

"Kari, I can't find her. Bella is missing!"

Chapter End Notes:

Whew! What did y'all think???

Here's the car I was thinking of when Emmett mentioned Rosie working on one.

.

Hope to hear from y'all!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

Author's Chapter Notes:

I have decided to go ahead and submit chapter two.

It has taken me awhile to finish this, since the plot is playing heavly in my head and I don't want to give too much away.

*****WARNING!******

This chapter does get a little glory and it is a bit long. According to words, it is about 2,851 words. For me, that is long...

I don't own the characters except Kari (and whomever else I decide to throw in) nor do I have the money made of the books.

I do, however, own the books and the first movie, as well as some new flavor skittles and birthday cake ice cream.....mmm....

Thanks to Twilighted supervisory beta:vjgm, Twilighted JBeta: alicedances and

PTB for looking over my chapters and helping me.

_**Picking up where I left off:**_

_"Hello Jake, what can I do for you at this ungodly hour? How's Bella?"_

_"I was hoping you knew that. She isn't here...I can't find her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Kari, I can't find her. Bella is missing!"_

_**Now for: Chapter Two-Missing **_

"Missing? How can she be missing, Jake? She was heading right home when I left. That was around 2:30. Did you call her cell?

"Maybe she is at the hospital in labor, did you call there?" I asked, fighting to keep the panic out of my voice. "Did you call Emmett? Maybe she is with them and just lost track of time".

At this point, I was just throwing words to him, trying to calm him down while keeping myself from freaking out. I know Bella would not actually go this long without trying to find a way to reach one of us. My mind begins to work over time, trying to think of places she may or may not be.

My train of thought is broken when Jacob's voice seeps through the phone.

"I did... he didn't know where she was either. I even called Alice, and I don't even know her that well," he all but cries into the phone.

I could not help but feel his panic fueling mine. I begin to rationalize a plan, a focus point that I thought would help keep us busy. It finally dawns on me that perhaps she did lose track of time and maybe, just maybe her phone died as well; hence the reason we are not able to get a hold of her.

"Okay Jake. I'm going to meet you at the restaurant where we had lunch. I'll call Em and Ali and see if they will meet us, too."

"We'll track her steps; since I saw which way she went, and see if we can't find her. Watch, she will be lost in a bookstore and we will all laugh about this later. Sound good?"

Jake grunts a response that I barely hear before he hangs up. Without wasting any time, I quickly call Emmett and Alice. They both agree and ask to bring more help.

"The more the merrier. Bella could use a little embarrassment for not calling," is my reply to them. Since Laurent and James were standing near me, they already know the plan and rush to get dress. They were both waiting patiently by the door for me to join them, and Laurent offers to drive, since my car was in the shop.

Considering it was a Friday night in Seattle, I was surprised and happy at the lack of traffic; therefore, we make it to the restaurant in no time. Emmett and Alice are already there, with Rosalie and Jasper by their sides. I stare in shock at Alice, who holding Jaspers hand, but quickly brush it off. For the moment, I did not care. I just want to find Bella. Whatever their drama is can wait until later. We quickly divide, a few of us into pairs, and continue in different ways down the lonely, dark, empty streets.

The rain had let up, making our search more bearable. I walk about five feet away from our restaurant when I come across a bookstore with its lights still on. I could not help but laugh at the name, since I am now, coincidently, standing outside Bella's favorite bookstore. I am about to step inside, ready to find Bella surrounded and buried in a sack of books when I hear this faint sound. At first, I could not pin point where it was coming from. I move, slowly, away from the door and more towards the darkness. I feel this nagging feeling that someone was watching me, waiting for me. I glance behind me, wonder how the other groups are doing compared to me.

One by one, they were heading towards me, meaning they struck out and had no luck where they looked. I notice a few more joined, but I was too focused trying to figure out what I heard to care. I pause yet again, hearing the same noise, only it was no longer as faint. It is getting louder.

At first, I thought my mind is playing tricks on me, making me hear things. I glanced down towards that alley where I thought the noise was coming from. It looked cold and uninviting. The darkness looks as though it were ready to engulf me completely, leaving nothing but the shadows for the next person to see.

I could feel my friends getting closer with each step I took. The noise seemed to be getting louder, a high-pitched shrilling noise, almost sounding like...I gasp and begin to run through the dirty alley. I could hear the faint, multiple voices behind me, yelling for me to stop. I know that I should wait, but I cannot. I am so close and I know it! I pause for a moment to see if the noise continues.

Without missing a beat, the noise resumes. It was the sound of a baby! I am sure of it, but could not fathom why Bella would go so far off into the darkness instead of seeking help in the light. I am right on top of the noise now, but I couldn't see the source. _Where?_ I scream silently to myself, or at least I think I did. Where is the noise coming from? I search frantically around me to the point where I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings as I feel myself slip.

I use my hands to help break my fall and welcome the pain that came with it. My wrist is on fire, but I ignore it, because on top of that, I could feel the oddest sensation on my hands, as if I landed in a puddle. It had rained today, but I had landed in a puddle, I should have been soaked.

This isn't like anything I experienced before; it is sticky feeling, and a bit cold, but not as cold as the water would have been...maybe luke warm is a better way of describing it. I look down at my hands, using whatever light that filtered into my darkness from the broken lamp ahead of me.

I saw a dark red substance smeared on my hands, as if someone replaced the dirty, muddy water with red food coloring, but it is thicker and darker than water, and the fragrance is a rusted smell... it smells so familiar and was making me feel a bit faint, but at this time my brain will not corporate. I study my surrounding, trying to find the source. I notice a trail leading to the other side of the dumpster, the exact place where I could hear what I thought is a baby.

I could hear my friends calling out from behind me. I ignore them, wanting to put an end to this great mystery. I want to see what it is I am searching for and how it connects to Bella. As I get closer, I notice something is off. I could see something pale and white sticking out from underneath the garbage.

_Oh no...please...don't let it be what I think..._ That was all I could think.....and I keep praying that what I thought it is, that it is wrong.

I move some of the debris from white object, watching as the scene fall all around me, exposing the very thing I hoped not to find. Staring back at me are a pair of dull, lifeless brown eyes, eyes that I knew used to be chocolate and full of light.

There is blood, everywhere; and there lay the great mystery. The rusted, dark smear is blood. Like her, I had the same problem when I came in to contact with blood. I feel even fainter than I did just moments ago.

"Bella?" I whisper, even though I know it is pointless. I know she would never answer me back; she would never laugh again or cry over silly romance movies.

I begin to break down, piece by piece as the thoughts begin to plague my mind. She would never get to enjoy the birth of her son, or watch him grow... Her son.... _Oh god_... I look at her stomach where most of all the blood was coming from. I saw a note, but I didn't care to read it nor did I have a chance. A new noise now interrupts, overshadowing the noise of my friends and the invisible baby.

Fighting the pull to faint, I reach down to Bella - to hold her, to comfort her. Her baby is gone... I knew that much. I rock her gently, yielding to the tears falling from my face into her dirty, matted hair.

I am crying for her, for our friends, and for me. I am crying for the loss of her baby, my nephew, and the pain Jake will go through. I lost my sister, my best friend; he lost his wife, his son, his future. I wrap her in my arms tighter when I feel a strong pair of hands tug me. I now realize the strange noise was coming from me. I am screaming.

"NO! No, please! She needs me... I need to be.... I can't.... She's all alone.... She's lost... I can't leave her... Please help her... We need to get ready... The baby is coming. Please... call Jake... He needs to be here." I could feel myself getting hysterical, sobbing and stuttering.

Panic overtook me when the hands tried to pry me further from my lifeless sister. I turn to the masked face and fight with everything I have left in me. I feel a bit guilty for hurting my unknown assailant, yet mad because he is trying to take me away.

I could feel the pain double with each hit as my injured hand slams into the hard chest. I feel more hands grabbing me, trying to hold me back and comfort me.

I feel a small pinch in my arm and look to see a needle where the pinch is. Shocked, I look up to see an angelic face, the face of Alice's father, Carlisle; it was a welcome change in the tense atmosphere.

_"When did he get here? How did he know to find us? Did he hear the invisible baby?"_

I could feel myself getting droopy, like I was lightweight and could fly if I wanted to.

"Carlisle... Please try... Save Bella... Jakeneedsher..." My words start to slur together, a quick effect from whatever had been given to me. I hope he could understand what I was asking.

He is shining a light in my eyes, and speaking rapidly to whoever is holding on to me. I am trying to follow along with what is going on around me, but I am failing. I feel the ground give out below me, surrender to my feelings of flying. Not wanting to fall, I tightened my grip.

Unconsciousness is seeping in with every step taken. Everything around me begins to go silent, leaving me with only my thoughts and my pain.

To escape the vile nightmare in front of me, I embrace the darkness before me, hoping for a better ending.

Chapter End Notes:

Whew...here's to the end of another long chapter.

To give an insight, the story is basically about a stalker who is fixtated on Kari, my main character and Bella's younger sister. I have a list set aside for anyone who wishes to see the relations I have built for each character and how they connect to one another.

If there is any confusion, let me know and I will try to clear it up as good as I can without giving it all away.

I hope y'all enjoyed and I hope to hear from you! I need to know....please??


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Penname: Bella Quinn

Story Title: Watching in the Dark

Rating: R or M, can't remember.

Summary:

Kari, Bella's younger sister, had gone through what she thought was the most traumatic thing in her life. She begins to feel as if though someone is watching her in the dark, and wonders if the danger never ends.

Can her friends help or will it be too late to save her?

Who is the man in the shadows, watching in the dark?

Chapter: I'm on chapter Three.

Chapter Summary: ** Chapter for is basically the events of Kari being attacked about a year after Bella's death. I remember someone mentioned that I should give warning that my story is graphic and about a rape…I do when it is posted on the website.

_**Picking up where I left off:**_

_Unconsciousness is steeping in with every step taken._

_Everything around me begins to go silent, leaving me with only my thoughts and my pain._

_To escape the vile nightmare in front of me, I embraced the darkness before me, hoping for a better ending._

_**Now for: Chapter Three-The Aftermath**_

_I stood silently in the rain, taking no care of the drenched clothes clinging to my body. I stood, ignoring the presence of people surrounding me, half listening to the lone voice drone on about meaningless things._

_I listened as the voice spoke out in his last prayer before a mahogany box, covered with freesias and lilies, was laid to rest in the hard, cold, unforgiving ground._ _I didn't care to hold an umbrella; instead, I let the rain mask the hot trails of tears running down my frozen cheeks. _

_I fought not to look at anyone, but eventually curiosity did me in, as I wanted to know who showed up. Alice and Rose were on left side of me with Emmett and Jasper supporting them. Edward was standing behind us with Carlisle and Esme. _

_My father, Charlie, was sitting to the right of me, fighting back his sobs as he listened to the priest talk about Bella being in peace and laying with the angels. I saw Jacob, standing across from me with his family, looking weak and pale as he was practically supported by four of his friends. There were a lot of unknown faces as well. _

_The baby, known to everyone as Jacob Jr. before its birth, managed to live through the whole ordeal, was safe at home with Leah and Sue. The gender of the baby was supposed to be announced at birth, since my sister had wanted it to be a surprise. I had often wondered if Bella had the chance to see her child before she passed, and if she were just as surprised as we had been._ _ Since the surprise of the birth was over, it was announced that little Jake was instead little Annabella. _

_Jacob picked the name so he could nickname her 'Bella', in honor of her mother. Pain washed through me once again as I thought of that horrific night that took place only five days ago. Five days...it had taken only five days to arrange Bella's funeral and to bring Annabella home. _

_I glanced around some more and noticed some girls crying next to Jacob's family. Anger surged through me as I watched the same curly-and-platinum haired bitches that tortured Bella in high school cry for her. _ _Shaking with rage, I began to walk closer to them to until I was standing right in front of them, screaming._

_"How dare you come here? Neither of you even liked her, so what makes you think you have the right to be here!" I cracked one across the face before a cluster of strong hands pulled me away from them. _

_Shocked, the girls turned and walked as fast as they could away from me. I stopped struggling, smug in my small victory, until I turned around and noticed the coffin was firmly in the ground away from the visible eye. I finally lost it as painful cries erupted from my chest._

_"Why!" I screamed into the empty air. "Why did you have to leave? You promised that you'd always be there! I need you!" Tiny arms wrapped around me, and I opened my eyes to see a little pixie with a face matching what I assumed mine looked like._

_"I need her, Alice... I can't do this without her..."_ _My words trailed off, as I was unsure as to what I should do next. I suddenly felt drained. "Alice? I don't want to be around anyone right now... I want to go home."_ _She just nodded her head and led me to the car where my father was waiting. _

_I took one look back, seeing Edward still standing at her grave with the oddest look on his face: it was a cross between pain and anger, with perhaps a little bit of remorse mixed in it. I could not make sense of it, but I shook it off, thinking that perhaps I was just seeing things._

Sitting in a coffee shop around the corner from my building, I am shaking my head, trying to rid myself of this thought - a memory that is stuck in my head that plagues my very existence.

After all, it happened a year ago. I actually hadn't really thought much about the event, but today was Annabella's birthday. That is what seemed to trigger the memory. Jacob had called, claiming he had missed me and invited me to celebrate with our friends and him for Annabella's party. The thought of being around Jacob right now makes me shudder. It wasn't his fault.

After Bella's death, I was walking around like a zombie for about three months before I'd decided to throw myself into my job. So far, it keeps everyone at bay, so I do not have to deal with the group on a daily basis, including Jacob. It wasn't that I did not love or care for Annabella and him, it's just too painful to be around them. From what I've been told, Annabella is almost a splitting image of my sister, with the exception that her eyes are darker like Jake's coal-like brown eyes, and her skin is more tanned, as opposed to my sister's ghostly white skin.

I also had a nagging feeling about Jacob, that everything wasn't as it seemed. Another memory that often plagued me after her death was a conversation we had. Bella had confided in me that Jacob and she had been fighting a lot lately. She was actually to the point where she didn't think she loved him anymore and was talking about leaving him. Three days later, she was gone. I had never told anyone, although I probably should have. In the meantime, I just stayed away.

Emmett often stops by the bar to bug me on his way home to Rosalie, who is due anytime now with twins. We aren't as close as we used to be but it is his way of keeping in touch with me, making sure I am alright. He had taken Bella's death harder than anyone else in the group had. It was Alice that had been slowly pulling me out of my comfort zone. In fact, I was supposed to be meeting with Annabella for the first later on today, after her birthday party. Pain exploded in my chest as I thought about her, about my sister. She would be so mad that I haven't been involved in my niece's life. A part of me was still very angry that she isn't here, being a part of our lives.

We found out later that there had been three similar attacks prior to hers, but Bella's death was the first and only so far to end in death. The only difference in her attack was that she was pregnant and had brown eyes, whereas the other girls had blue. That is all I know of the case.

Since Edward was on the police force, he had more inside information on the case. Even though they are not allowed to, I think he shared some information with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Leah, and even my roommates...everyone except for me. I believe this because since Bella's death, they would all take an extra eye to me, as if they have a secret no one else can share. This makes me mad because Edward and I have started bonding since my sister's death, and it hurts that he doesn't trust me enough to confide into me.

Laurent and James rarely let me out their sights, only stepping back if Emmett, Jasper or Edward is present. At first, it was okay, but lately it is just frustrating. I suppose that they are just taking precautions, but it still annoys me.

If the boys were not with me, Rosalie, Alice, or Leah takes their place. However, their needs to be over bearing makes it hard for me to flirt with some of the people at the bar since the boys are always growling at them and glaring with evil eyes. After about six months of the same inane treatment, I announced my desire to move out.

My fight with the group, about moving out, lasted about a week, until Laurent - with Alice's help - managed to find a one bedroom. It turned out that the apartment was right down the hall from our original place, sticking me right next to my nosy neighbor, Mike Newton.

I sigh quietly as I think of him. After awhile, it had not been so bad living so close to Mike. While Alice has been my rock, slowly getting me out my emo stage, Mike has been a godsend to me these last three months. It is both a blessing and a curse, since I know he has certain feelings I do not feel towards him. Perhaps in time, but with my job it is too hard to settle down.

He understood that I had no desire to be dating him, that I had only seen him as a friend. This worked to my advantage because instead of running to Laurent when he hears me screaming at night, he slips in with a key I had given him and soothes my nightmares away. He would cuddle up next to me in a just like Bella used to do; rocking and humming me back to sleep.

My no-dating rule wasn't only because I wasn't ready, but because my boss warned me when he hired me that my boyfriends are not allowed in the bar while I was working. The rule was made in fear that the fights that would break out if my boys were the jealous type. So far, that rule has not applied to me since I have no interest in dating and Emmett and the boys are often present. On the twisted side, my boss thinks it is funny that Emmett and the other boys act as my bodyguards, scaring away unsuspecting suitors.

It reminds me of my college day, when I had first met Emmett and the others...

_"Come on Bella! Any slower and the dorms will be closed for the winter!" I whined like a three-year-old brat. Bella just laughed at me, soaking in my excitement - if you could call it that - of attending college for the first time. _

_Since she was a year ahead of me, she already had insider information, like where to find everything, which were the best and nastiest of the professors, where not to take showers; the list goes on forever. Our dorms were co-ed, - another reason Bella was helping me. _

_She was curious to see who I was saddled with, and I prayed it was not a male. I didn't have anything against males; it was just that I would be more comfortable with a female roommate. _

_I was actually the lucky one, since Dad had to work today. Last year, he had helped Bella move on campus. Thinking it would be a warning sign to all horny boys across campus, Dad wore his dark blue Barney Fife uniform proudly, while strutting across campus behind Bella as if he was _Walker, Texas Ranger_._

_The outfit was complete with his sparkling badge, which he had polished with great care the previous night, a black cowboy hat, and his gun in his holster. (It was the most hilarious thing we had every witnessed, and we never let him live it down.)_ _It was as though the warning sensors had gone off and every boy within a 5-mile radius steered clear of Bella. Of course, it just happened to be the same day that Jake was running late; therefore, he was not aware of the threatening stance our dad had given off the male population. _

_We had just whipped around the corner to what I thought was my room when I ran into a group of rowdy boys. I was actually appalled to see they were already drinking, and it wasn't even noon yet! _

_I was trying to push my way through them when the catcalls began and one boy actually began to grope me. Bella was yelling at him to back off while I was struggling to keep a hold on my stuff. Out of nowhere came this huge bulk of muscles, shoving the gross boy down the hall._ _"Now, I warned you boys last year," his deep voice thundered in the suddenly quiet hallway. "Leave the girls alone, and stop drinking in the dorms. If y'all want to be complete idiots, join the frat house! So unless you want me to kick some ass, I suggest y'all scram!" _

_Bella and I watched the boys tumbling over one another as they tried to get away. Laughter packed the hallway as the boys made complete mockery of themselves. I stared up in awe as I soaked in the six-foot beast in front of me. His muscles literally screamed in protest as they ripped out of the sleeves of his tight, black Punisher shirt. _ _He smiled at us, revealing the most gorgeous dimples I had ever seen, his head full of black, curly hair and deep ocean-blue eyes. He picked Bella up and twirled her around, making her squeak in joy, and that was my first encounter of Emmett. _

_He walked us to my door, taking the boxes in our hands. I opened the door to my new room for the next four years and gasped. Already waiting was a stunning beauty. I was literally at a loss of how to describe her. Her honey colored blonde hair flowed freely down her back, wearing a tank top and form fitting jeans, showing off curves all the right places. _

_Bella and I stifled our giggles as Emmett stood in our doorway gawking at he_r. _The beauty, who later introduced herself as Rosalie, scowled at him with such a frightening look that my sister and I shrank back in fear. Emmett was un-phased and tried to hit on her. We laughed to the point where we were in tears as she ripped Emmett a new one and we learned from that day on never to get on Rosie's bad side._

As I broke free from what should have been a joyful memory, I paused to wipe the tears from my eyes. Finished with my coffee, I dumped it and headed back to my apartment. It is late out, around three in the morning and the bar has been closed since around two.

I was running late from clean up, and took joy in the fact that I was alone for the first time in months, feeling free from the entrapment my friends put on me. I know that it is not fair to them; they love me, but it is nice to walk home without the added bodyguard. I am not sure what happened to distract the boys from me, but neither Emmett, Jasper, nor Edward had bothered me tonight at work and if memory served correct, it was suppose to be Emmett's turn.

I was about a block away from my apartment when I thought I heard a noise behind me. Suddenly, I feel foolish about walking home alone and make a mental wish that I had called someone even though I know that Mike would be awake waiting for me to get home.

I looked back but saw nothing except a flashing neon light above the old drug store. I quickened my pace as I hoped that I was just being paranoid. Suddenly, the shadows on the old brick building looked menacing, increasing my paranoia. I turn the corner and breathe a sigh of relief as I see my building in front of me. I screeched when a cat went barreling out from the alley, knocking over some pails in its way. I laughed at my foolishness, for thinking that there was something more sinister in the alley.

My happiness doesn't last long as a pair of iron hands grab me and cover my mouth, all while forcing me to the pitch-black alley. Panic seizes me as last year's memories flood into my mind.

_There is blood, everywhere... I am screaming... NO! NO, please! She needs me..._

The hands that hold me, unmoved by my sudden tears, muffle my screams as the pain surges throughout my body in retaliation to the memories. More pain follows as my assailant throws me to the ground.

My back is still to him while he pushes my face away and into the gritty, insect infested ground. I can feel the cuts and scrapes from the throw begin to bleed a little, causing me to feel faint. I can feel his free hand moving about my body, sizing me up. Thanks to the years of living with a cop, I remembered that by digging or biting your attacker, a person could increase the odds of them being caught since the police could use the DNA. After what happened to Bella, I don't want my attacker to disappear afterward.

Trying to get his hand off my mouth, I bite down hard and dig into him with all the strength I could muster. With his gloves and long-sleeved shirt, I failed. Regardless, I could feel his rage ripple through his body as he struggles to pull away from me.

I struggle a bit more, which seems to either anger him or excite him as he slams my head into the pavement. Stars filter around my eyes as I slowly give up. Satisfied that I am no longer a problem, he sits up behind me a bit. I feel him fumble somewhat, yet he is now relaxed. My stomach churns in horror with the thoughts of what he has planned for me.

I gag a bit when he roughly shoves something into my mouth. My brain finally caught up to me as I realize that it is a belt; it must have been his belt, as I wasn't wearing one. I choke a bit on the bile in my throat and decide to be brave enough and scream as loud as I can.

Unsatisfied that the belt is doing its job to keep my quiet, he loosens the hold and slides it down to my neck. As I thought I had a moment, I tried to scream for help again - only my breath cut short when he yanked back on the belt. With the lack of air, my head began to feel lighter and I slowly started to become dizzy. I could feel him reaching toward my pants and realized that as tired as I was, I didn't want to go down without fighting the best I could. I wanted to live with the memory that I actually tried to get away rather than succumb to his want.

Ignoring the pain in my face and elsewhere, I struggled yet again against my monster, desperate to win. I cried in pain when I felt a something cold and hard running down my back. He paused for a moment before he jammed the object into my lower back. Blood poured out and pain burned in ways I never imaged, causing me to squirm and cry even more. I silently begged for someone to walk by. For once, I wished that Emmett had stopped by before work had finished to walk me home. His chuckle was pure hate and evil as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, low enough for me to hear, "Careful now... I don't think you want to end up like your sister did. It would be such a waste!" I froze in fear.

His rough hands seized me once more. I used my nails again, to dig and claw at him while I screamed for help. With more force than I thought he had in him, he slammed me once again - only this time against the side of the crumbling red brick building. It made me realized that he was just taking it easy on me before. This was my breaking point, with my head connecting first. I could feel the blood gushing out and literally lose all control of my body. I fell limp it in his hands, and shuddered from his breath on my neck as he licked me before pushing me to the ground once more. I had yet again given up all hope of fighting back and winning as I weaken.

He doesn't speak again, and as I feel him enter me I tried to dislocate from my body. I felt something cold touch my hand and wrap around it. I swore I could smellfreesias and lilies at that point and I cried out Bella's name, in hope that she was either protecting me or waiting for me. I felt him tense up with my final word of the night.

I opened my eyes once, as I hoped to see what it was holding my hand yet terrified by the idea that nothing is there, before I give in - succumbing to the darkness as I had last year. However, I was wishing that I didn't wake to the aftermath this time.

This time, I prayed for death to come get me.


	4. Chapter 4 Dream Weaving

A/N: It has taken me several months to complete this chapter, as RL kicked my butt and writer's block took over. I'm happy to say that it is finish and chapter five is in process.

I want to give a major heads up to the many people that helped move this along, ranging from multiple betas from Project Team Beta, to Twilighted supervisory beta:vjgm and Twilighted JBeta: alicedances and to my personal cheering section of Vicky and Robyn. Thanks everyone! I couldn't have done this without you!

This is an AU/AH story with a few of my own added characters, as well as many from the book.

Unfortunately, SM gets all the credit for thinking up the character in the book and gets all the money. I'm hope to get my story up and the opinion of my readers *crosses fingers*.

Dream weaving is basically a look into Kari's life while she lays in a coma, to give the readers a general idea of what she was life and how everything came about.

I don't believe this chapter is as mature as the previous ones, but it is rated M/R just to be safe…

_Picking up where I left off:_

_I open my eyes once to see what it is, crept out by the idea that nothing is there, before I give in, succumbing to the darkness as I had last year. I only wish that I did not wake to the aftermath this time._

_This time, I pray for death to come get me._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Now for: Chapter Four - Dream Weaving

_The trees whipped around violently while the wind whistled with all the fury of a teakettle. The sky began to darken, as the sun finally made its descent below the horizon. No other sounds could be heard, the storm having sent every animal frantically seeking cover. I should have been afraid, but I couldn't find it in me to fear the upcoming storm. I sat on the roof of my dad's house, wondering how everything could have gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. _ _I pondered why the drunk driver that hit my mom and me managed to walk away without a scratch, while my mother died on impact. I suffered multiple bruises, a concussion, and a broken arm.  
__This all happened a month ago, however, the funeral was today as the snow finally began to melt and the earth wasn't as hard. It was painful to watch my father trying not to break down as she was lowered into the hallowed grounds. My sister, her mom, and stepfather flew in from Phoenix to offer support. _ _Bella told me she had been planning to move home to spend her senior year with us, something she had been talking about with my mother._

___It explained Mom's rush to get the basement converted into a two-bedroom space with an entertainment room attached. This was the reason why we were traveling from Port Angeles that night. We were headed to the hardware store._ _The police had told my father that the driver had a prior criminal record. __The judge took pity on my family. Since it was the lowlife's third offense, he was sentenced under the Three Strikes law. __He would serve no more than 20 years, no less than 10. His official charges were public intoxication and vehicular homicide. During the trial, I learned that vehicular homicide was a 3rd class felony that held people liable for any death which occurs as a result of criminal negligence, including a number of traffic violations._ _ Therefore I sat there, wondering why had I lived and not my mother? What was so special about me? It wasn't as if I have done anything important with my life._ _ My thoughts were interrupted when a small voice spoke behind me._ _"Renesmee Karoline Swan, what on earth on you doing on the roof?" Bella asked._ _"It's Kari, not Renesmee or fricking Nessie. Don't call me those names anymore!" I snapped back. She recoiled a bit from me, probably shocked by my sudden temper._

_"Fine…Kari. You might want to come inside before Charlie comes up here and finds you. Don't make me come out there. With my luck, I would slip and we would both have something broken." I could hear the dry humor in her voice. Breaking something was nothing new for her since she was so clumsy. A good day for her would be just tripping and bruising something._ _I glanced back to snap at her once again, but the look on her face __the look on her face stopped me.__ For once, I was facing a person who didn't display pity toward me. Instead, I could see my emotions mirrored in her face; pain, guilt, sorrow, and emptiness. _

_Her hand extended out toward my good one, offering solace in my time of need. _ _I sighed, giving in to her. For once in my life, I was so glad to have a sister that cared about me, even if we didn't grow up in the same house together. She pulled me the rest of the way through the window into our old room, where I collapsed in her arms and let it all out.  
__I sobbed for what felt like hours before I managed to calm myself. She was humming, a lullaby of sorts. It was actually quiet soothing. When she began on the chorus, I couldn't help but tear up again._

_"Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear maybe ever so near_

_That's a time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

_Though your heart is aching_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds_

_In the sky_

_You'll get by"_

_It was my favorite song, sung by Michael Jackson. My mom used to sing it to me every night, even when I was no longer little. In her eyes, she said, I'd always be her little girl._

_The humming faded as the scene swirled, the colors blending until a new image evolved. It was my graduation day from college. The day had actually turned out nice and for once there was no rain.  
__My classmates and I huddled in very uncomfortable chairs near the stage, waiting for our names to be called. I swept through the audience, taking in all the proud faces watching us. _ _My eyes caught Bella's and I gave her a small wave. __Bella graduated a year ago and married Jacob right after school was over__. She had started her student-teaching at Forks High School this year, working in the English department. Jake finished his schooling a year earlier than planned, to keep up with Bella. _

_He had been in the process of opening his own car shop in town. It was a godsend to the locals, as they would no longer have to make the long trips to Port Angeles to get their cars worked on. My excitement was increased ten-fold because today was the last day I would spend in Forks. __Since I never decided on a major in college, I wanted to go backpacking around Europe for a year, which made Bella envious of me since she had always wanted to see the European countries. I was somewhat nervous though, because it would be the first time I would truly be alone._ _The day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to board the plane. My dad and Bella decided to see me off, since I hadn't really wanted the whole gang to show. I could tell my dad was fighting back his tears. Bella, however, just let them run free. We had grown close over the last four years, even though she finished school before me. I did my best not to break down as well._ _Bella lingered as I said my goodbyes to my father, with 100 promises that I would be safe and call him as often as possible. She hugged me as tight as she could, tears still streaming._

_ I laughed softly at her emotions, knowing I would be the same way if I wasn't trying so hard to mask mine._ _Whispering softly, I spoke the only words I knew would comfort her, as well as myself._

_"Smile, what's the use of crying__You'll find that life is still worthwhile__If you just smile"_ _She chuckled through her quiet sobs. I pulled away to look at her. Her eyes, red around the rims, shined brightly at my latest statement._ _"I love you, Nessie. Be safe on your trip." For once, I didn't correct her on my name. Mom's nickname for me isn't hurting me as much as it used to. I hugged her once more before waving goodbye and boarded the plane.  
__Looking out the window before take-off, I waved once again._

_ I couldn't help but bounce in my seat in anticipation for what was waiting for me. While watching, I noticed the shadows move. Long, raven hair was flowing freely in the slight wind. I couldn't fathom why he was there, but I assumed he wasn't there for me. I thought it was Jacob and that he must have been waiting for Bella._

_The plane sequence faded, only to open to me standing in the middle of the Palazzo dei Priori in Italy. The sun had been shining brightly that day, glittering the ground with its rays. Soaking in the years of history that surrounded me, I stopped paying attention to where I was going and tripped. _ _My newly acquired friend, Laurent Hill, was practically rolling on the ground laughing at me as I fell into the fountain, his dark and multi-colored dread locks shaking with him. I noticed other tourists had stopped to watch my predicament._

_The guards of the place were laughing as hard as my friend was. I scowled at him, struggling to get out of the fountain when I heard my phone ringing._

_"Laurent!" I gasped, "Stop frickin' laughing and help me out!"_

_Still shaking with laughter, he helped me climb out of the large fountain. Laurent reached into my bag and dug out my phone for me._

_ "Hello?" I answered – shivering and out of breath as I climbed out of the fountain._

_"What are you doing, running a marathon?" a voice asked, laughing at me._

_"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bella. For your information, I seemed to inherit your sense of balance and I fell. What's up? I'm sure you didn't call to make fun of me." I could hear Jake laughing in the background at my retort to her question._

_"Nope…I have some exciting news to tell you."_

_"Okay…." Everything went quiet as I waited for her news._ _"1…2…3…4…5…" I counted, still waiting for her to speak up._

_"You are going to be an aunt!" she finally squealed. With that announcement, I almost dropped the phone._

_"Ar-are you for real?" I finally managed to stutter out once I regained my words._

_"You're pregnant? Really?" I squealed myself, as the news began to settle more._

_"Nope I'm just planning to get fatter for the fun of it. Yes, I'm pregnant! When do you plan to come home?" she asked._

_"Ah Bells, I have at least five more months here." I answered sadly. _

_"Yay! I'd be about eight months along…You will be here for the birth of the baby. Nope, don't even bother asking about the sex, because Jake and I want to keep it a surprise." she replied, totally stomping on my next question._

_"I can't wait! Bella, I miss you a lot! I can't wait to introduce you to my new friend who, lucky for me, lives near Forks with his family."_ _"I look forward to it, Kari. I can't wait to see you again." The conversation stilled for a moment._

_"Well, baby sis, I still have some work to do for school and paperwork to fill out to get ready for the baby, so that I can take proper leave. I will talk to you later, baby doll! Oh, and Kari? Don't forget…Smile!"_

_I laughed to myself as she hung up. Laurent, no longer able to keep quiet, squealed as he engulfed me into a bear hug. Bouncing up and down, my excitement over-rode my previous embarrassment and I screamed "I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!"_

_All too soon, I was pulled from my happy place into darkness when I heard a voice talking to me, a voice that shouldn't have been there and wasn't there before._

_"Hang on Kari. We're going to help you. Just hang on!" the voice whispered faintly._ _Pain jolted through my body, which allowed darkness to lighten only a little and the new scenery had place me outside of my apartment building. I glanced around, noting that the streets were dark and deserted._

_ I could hear struggling coming from the same alley I remembered being pulled into. Before I could venture over to see what was wrong, a cold hand grabbed mine to hold me in place. Looking to find the face that belonged to the hand, I gasped in shock as well as horror._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_"You do not want to go there yet. Trust me…"_ _My guardian was none other than Bella. She was paler than I remembered and was dressed head to toe in shimmery white fabric with a bit of a glow to her. Her voice was soft and sounded like bells. Tears filled my eyes while I watched her pull me further from the horrible scene._

_"Kari, this time is crucial. I can't tell you anything about my attack or yours; I'm not allowed to. I can only say that you and I both know this person. He is someone that has bonded with us. He is a friend, but in the same breath, he isn't. He is caught in between. He knows that what he has done is wrong, but his evil side empowers him. This side gets a thrill from the pain he inflicts."_

_"I've been watching over you. I couldn't help notice that you are never around my daughter. She needs you…in place of me. She will need you more now, to make up for the upcoming events. Don't let anything or anyone stand between you."_ _Bella sighed as she waited for me to process the information. _

_It was apparent that while she was speaking, we had slowly drifted further from the heinous scene. The alley seemed to become darker, more menacing than before._

_"She's beautiful, Kari. She looks like us. When you do find my killer, and I can tell you that you will, please….tell him if you can that I forgive him. I understand why he did what he did, even if he doesn't. Please Kari…remember. Please."_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_I fought back a sob as I heard her request. I didn't want to believe this was all real. I hadn't really believed in God, not since my mother's death and even less so since Bella's. I couldn't believe that he would take such pure people away from us, especially in the manner that he had._

_How could I believe in her, an angel?_

_"Bella, is it time? Am I ready to see what I need to know?" _ _She looked to the alley, pondering for a moment. I heard a final screech before she nodded her head. She guided me to the entryway of the alley, but wouldn't allow me any further as she disappeared. It was still dark and eerie, just as it had been that very night. _

_Dark shadows danced along the walls, stretching farther than my eyes could see. However, a faint glow allowed me to see the dark figure looming over mine. The dark clothing served as a cover within the gloomy alley, preventing me from knowing who he was._

_"Bella," I heard myself cry softly, so softly I almost missed it. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't scream out, as I watched the horrible man hurt me even more. This is when I noticed that I had been right, Bella was there holding my hand throughout the terrible ordeal. She hadn't responded to my words, so I took that to mean that I was watching a memory._

_I didn't understand what it was I was supposed to learn, and I was eager to leave this place. Still struggling to hold back my emotions, I sunk down behind the dumpster and rocked myself back and forth. I didn't want to relive this, not so soon._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_I didn't know where this noise was coming from, but it was annoying me fast._ _.beep… _

_"She's flatlining! Quick, another round of epi and grab the paddles."_ _Pain surged through me and I fought to keep quiet. _

_Even though Bella hadn't responded to me, I feared that he would. I wasn't ready to face him. After what felt like forever, I finally heard something come from him._

_"It didn't have to be like this," he whispered, never stopping from his task. "You could have been happy; with me you could have been happy. Then Bella wouldn't have had to die…well, maybe just to get her out of the way. Nevertheless, I know she would have understood. I just didn't have the heart to tell her.  
__She was still too much in love with HIM…I didn't know how to break that. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. I needed you. All the others, those girls were just means to an end. I hadn't meant to hurt you, but after waiting so long, I lost it. Soon, my love….soon you and I will be one. This horror may very well bond us. Perhaps I will become lucky. We can be a family."_

_I watched him stand, as he was ready to leave._

_"Soon, my dear. Soon."_

_With the final words, he turned and walked away. Even as he faced in my direction, I still couldn't see his face. It was too blurry. I watched him walk in a hurry, in the same direction I had come from the coffee shop._ _Bella was suddenly in front of me again._

_"Remember this, Kari. It is important. Focus on everything you have seen tonight. You pulled these memories for a reason. The sooner you remember, the quicker he will be caught. The longer it takes, the closer he will get to you.  
__This will put you in danger more than anything will, and he will not hesitate to hurt those around you. You have our friends. Lean on them…you can trust them…they will and can help you.__Don't forget Annabella. You will need her and vice-versa. Remember this, Kari…because I don't want to see you again for a long time. You are not ready to die. However, I will continue to watch you. I will try to guide you the best I can. I love you, baby sis. Remember…remember to smile." Bella smiled at me softly as she began to drift away from me._

_"Wait…Bella, where's my mom? Is she with you as well?"_ _Her smile got even sadder before she answered me. "No. Katherine is waiting for me. She is already at peace, knowing that you escaped safely from the horrible crash. But I can't leave until I know you won't be joining me soon."_ _Beep…Beep...Beep…_ _I sat in the dark, ignoring the beeps and soaking up all the information relayed to me. Bella said I know my attacker, but how? Who is he? Why Bella or me?_

_Why did she have to die? I didn't have the answers to any of my own questions, but I knew I had a new role in my life – to protect my niece at all costs. The downside would be trying to let everyone back in to the shield I had built around myself._

_"Kari? Can you hear me? Please… Please come back…"_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_The sudden voice shocked me, interrupting my train of thought. Light slowly appeared in front of me. It was almost like looking into a TV, but the ring around the image was swirling, like a vortex. In the swirl, I could see my close friends surrounding a bed, but I didn't know who was around the bed. The figure was too blurry. The room was stark white, blinding enough to make anyone crazy if they stare at them too long._ _I had noticed Edward first. He stood on one side, Alice adjacent to him. Jasper stood behind Alice while Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle stood to the back. Rose was nowhere in the sight and I wondered what that meant._

_The door opened and I watched as Charlie walked in. Everyone looked dead on their feet; my dad looked the worst. I could tell he hadn't shaved in awhile. His eyes reflected lack of sleep and the fact that he had been crying. My dad never cried, not at mom's funeral, nor Bella's. He fought to hold it all in, so it shocked me to see him crying for me._ _I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to stop their pain. _

_I began walking toward the swirl, unsure of what would actually happen if I entered when I heard Edward's small plea, "Please Kari…we need you…" It was all it took for me to walk bravely the rest of the way._

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep..Beep..Beep...Beep…

* * *

I gasped for air, not realizing there was a tube inside my throat. This made me panicky, and I struggled to remove the plastic intruder. Icy, strong hands held my hands to my side, which prevented me from succeeding.

"Kari, you can't…just wait for now. It's helping you breathe." Edward whispered in my ear. Tears rolled down my checks as I looked for a way to communicate with them and made the motions implicating that I wanted to write something. It took a few minute before someone realized what I was asking.

Alice pulled a pad out of her purse and Carlisle handed me a pen from his shirt.

"**Bella…" I wrote, "Where's Bella?**"

Everyone looked at me as if I was sporting two heads. Dad had moved to my side while I was writing and was gripped the rails to my bed.

"**What happened? Where am I?…**"

Carlisle moved close to my bed with my last question.

"You are in a hospital. What is the last thing you remember, Kari?"

"**Lunch…I had lunch with Bella, Renny, and Emmett…I feel so strange…why?"**

A shocked look filtered across Carlisle's face for a moment before a calm mask took its place.

"You had an accident about a week ago. We can talk more about it when you are feeling better." With this last statement, I began to sob.

My doctor finally came in, announcing that I needed more rest before he would willingly take the tube out and asked me if it was okay to medicate me. I nodded my head, feeling worn out and in pain. My last look around the room before the meds kicked in showed the worry, fear, and gratefulness in everyone's face. I assumed that they were worried about my state of mind, yet grateful that I was okay. I couldn't remember what was so important about the coffee and I didn't understand why Bella wasn't with me. All I knew is that I was curious about the strange looks I was getting, mostly from Edward. Everyone was acting as though I was going to lose it, at any moment. The question remained…why? What happened?

A/N

The offense and law were looked up, but it is just a guess that how I put it is how it works. If I remember correctly, the Palazzo dei Priori is real, as I looked it up on Google. It was just the movie that the fountain was fake and a prop. Feel free to correct me.

Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think…I have been playing around in my head for the final villain as well and I think I finally decided on who I want it to be.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Swan

_Picking up where I left off:_

_I couldn't remember what was so important about the coffee and I didn't understand why Bella wasn't with me. All I knew is that I was curious about the strange looks I was getting, mostly from Edward. Everyone was acting as though I was going to lose it, at any moment. The question remained…why? What happened?_

_Now for: Chapter Five_

It's been almost five month since my accident, and I still don't remember anything. I have a nagging feeling that something important is locked in my brain but I can't get to it. My therapist, Angela, tells me that my memory will come back when it is ready, or it may not come back at all.

"What do you remember?" Angela asked. I pondered the thought, while I searched my memories for an answer.

"Honestly? how excited I was finally in my home state, to see my sister, and that I was home right before the birth. The last time I saw her, we were saying goodbye and went different ways." I sniffed back threatening tears as I recalled what I could. I was currently in the dark about everything. The only thing I knew is that I sustained injuries from my 'attack', and that I was raped. I had nightmares that I could not remember and those that I did – well, it was just about a face I couldn't see, fear that I couldn't place, and Bella was somehow involved. I found it hard to believe that I couldn't remember a whole year of my life.

"When you are ready, Kari. Everything will come back as it should, or if it should. It depends. You may remember something or nothing at all…."

I think the worst part of this whole ordeal is to learn of my sister's death, again apparently. I couldn't believe that I could actually forget something like that, but my doctor says that it is due to the great deal of trauma I suffered. I was told that perhaps it was a blessing that I didn't remember, as the events were gruesome.

I also learned that the pain in my back was a result of the 'accident'; the doctor wanted everything to come back to me on its own rather than being told. I knew a scar was there, as a permanent reminder – I just chose to ignore it. I didn't want to see what I had lost and suffered.

During my hospital stay, I was never alone. Edward had been around for a few days, but kind of withdrew himself from everyone. Alice said it was because the situation was awkward for him. I didn't understand why, but she didn't explain any further and I didn't ask.

Jake came to the hospital a few days after I woke up and brought Annabella with him. I was in love with my niece immediately and she was such a beauty! With being only a year old, I saw so much of my sister in her, with the same beautiful brown hair and the same facial structure. Her eyes and skin were darker, thanks to Jacob.

**The moment was awkward as neither one knew what to say or who should go first. The room felt like it was closing in and I didn't know if my claustrophobia ****was from his abnormally large size or from my discomfort.**

"I'm so sorry! /I miss you." We both blurted at the same time. He released a small chuckle as I smiled at him.

"I really am, Jake. My behavior was uncalled for. I should have been around this past year. I've missed so much and I'm sure Annabella would benefit from have a crazy aunt to spoil her."

"Nessie, it is okay. I miss her too. Hell, I still break down when I think about her or if Annabella does something that reminds me of her. I loved her and that feeling doesn't just go away. But I'm here, Nessie, and I can help you. Time will eventually heal most wounds. It hurts, I won't lie. But you won't have to be alone…."

No one called me 'Nessie' anymore – mostly because I insisted they didn't. For once, I was glad someone didn't listen. It was nice to hear something familiar.

It was so sad to see Jake be so cautious and skittish around me; I remembered that we were good friends. I looked at Annabella and couldn't believe that it was my first time seeing her. I kicked myself for being such a bad aunt and promise Jake I would come by more often. It was quite the drive since he lived on the reservation again, but at least it was a shorter distance from where I did live in Seattle. He had moved back in with his dad until he settled on his feet again.

"Without Bella," he said, "it is too painful to be in the same house…"

Charlie took time off work and practically dragged me back to his home once my doctor signed the release forms. He explained that the situation was too close of a call for him…that he had already lost one daughter and came too close to losing me. He wanted me home until everything was settled and he was sure I would be safe.

"First Katherine, then Bella, and almost Renesmee…I don't know how much more I can take!" I overheard my dad, Charlie, talking in a hushed tone with someone on the phone. He had been unaware that I sat atop the stairs, listening. He thought I was still asleep.

"We need to find this fucker and put him out of his misery! We know he was the same one who took Bella from us, thanks to the calling card he left behind at her scene as well as Kari's."

"Well, you can't just expect me to sit back and do noth…Of course I know you are doing what you can! I know you care about her…yes…but…I know this isn't my case…Damn it!"

I jumped when he shouted at the caller, almost giving away my spot again. The first time was when I fought back a giggle at hearing my dad swearing. Charlie never swore. The silence that followed was deafening as I wait for him to continue. I heard him slide into a chair, the wood creaking in protest to the sudden weight.

"I also know that you choose now to pull away from her, Edward…Of course she may not understand right now but there is a chance…no, I know my daughter! She is a lot like Bella…she'll understand but your abandonment may not be forgiven later on…I know, I know. Give it time…but pushing her away isn't' going to solve anything. I won't say anything, you have my word."

I slowly snuck away, not wanting to hear anymore. Was this what Alice was trying to tell me? What was it that Edward didn't think I'd understand? A half hour passed before Charlie made any move to check in on me. I pretended I was sleeping for his sake as thousand of questions ran through my head, with no chance of an answer until I remembered something.

In helping me prepare for my move from Seattle back to Forks, Alice typed up a resignation for me - since I hadn't really known what to tell my 'boss' - and to put a notice on my lease. This made Renny sad, because I was no longer living near him, but happy because Mike moved out as well. Apparently, Mike knew that everyone disliked him, and without me as a buffer zone, he didn't feel like staying around. Renny's happiness about Mike moving didn't last long…

Mike bought a studio apartment down the block from his parent's outdoor store in Forks, which was not far from where my dad and I lived. This created quite a bit of anger amongst my friends.

I ran into Mike one day at the super mart and he explained to me that we had gotten close as neighbors, and despite that I didn't remember, he didn't want to leave me unprotected.

"Kari!" I cringed at the sound of someone calling out to me, and picked up the first thing within reach to study, to make it look as though I was busy, and lost in thought. _Canned Asparagus? Eck! Could they have made a worse canned veggie? _

"How are you? I try to call, but your overprotective friends still don't care for me." I turned momentarily towards the voice, my body betraying me as I fought against it. For some reason, even though I despised this boy in high school, my mind and body found comfort at the sound of his voice.

He stopped a little ways from me, perhaps unsure of how I'd feel about him invading my comfort zone. His baby face hadn't change in all the years that have passed. His pretty blue eyes still stood out and his once light-blonde hair had taken a darker hue.

"I hear you don't remember much about the last year and that you may have gone back to not liking me, but I just wanted you to know that I am still here for you, regardless."

Mike held out his hand as if he was going to touch me, only to open his fist to reveal a key.

"Here is the key to my apartment that is down the road from my parents. Just in case you need someone again, to hum you to sleep like before. Even if we can't be friends like before, I still want to help anyway I can. I don't feel right leaving you unprotected – now more than ever."

He wanted to be there if I needed him, which I thought, was a real cute gesture. I had a feeling my friends wouldn't agree, so I kept it to myself.

As the months dragged on everyone went back to their normal lives but still came to see me on the weekends since they still resided in Seattle. Without any activity from the man the media dubbed the 'Twilight Slasher', our guard went down a bit. Charlie urged me to try to get out into the real world again, so I put in for a waitressing job at our one and only restaurant in Forks. It wasn't so bad, as I got to see so many people that I knew and grew up with, including some of the people who weren't so kind to my sister or me in high school but I didn't let them get to me.

Before her pregnancy, Rose had been busy getting her new shelter up and running, after deciding halfway through law school that practicing law, that it was not the dream she wanted or the best way to help abused women. Rosalie felt the law was flawed and only did so much for them, and that her shelter was a better way to help them. She used what parts of her degree that she had earned as a way to counsel the woman and as a head start to opening the house. The design of the program was to take in broken families, suffering from abuse, and get them started in their new life.

Carlisle and Esme had offered to fund it, refusing to take no for an answer. With Esme designing the layout while overseeing the project, the H.O.P.E. - also known as Help Our People Excel - building was almost finished. Emmett retired from his firefighting days and joined with Edward at the local police station, working the Special Victim Unit.

In fact, Emmett had finished with his final classes this past summer, which allowed him to continue with a full pass at work, while helping Rosalie in his spare time. This shelter was their third baby with the car they were building being their second- all of which took a backseat to the actual babies. Carlisle and Esme pitched in on their days off.

Alice decided it was time to take a break from the fashion world and went back to school for her Psychology degree. She was working double time online so that it would take a fraction of the time to earn it. She was so excited that she'd have her degree in a matter of months rather than years. While it didn't pay as much as her fashion line, she was going to work for Rosalie. Jasper was the go-see person, when he wasn't working, for medical advice that didn't require payment. If the situation was too serious, he'd refer them to the hospital into the care of those he trusted would help.

And speaking of Rose and Alice…..

It was my weekend off and Rose, traveling from Seattle, was due to arrive at any moment with the twins, Alex Justin McCarty and Janie Elise McCarty, and Alice. Jake was meeting them on his way to work so they could pick up Annabella as well. Annabella, being older and able to walk, took the twins under her wing.

It was such a heartwarming sight to see, as the twins always got so excited when she played with them. Alex and Janie were just learning how to sit up, so playing with Annabella was a treat for them as they could now see her more clearly.

While most twins seem to be identical, I had never seen twins look so different yet look so beautiful in my life. Alex was built like Emmett and looking a bit buff for an infant, with Rosalie's honey-blonde hair and deep blue ocean eyes like his father. Janie looks to be a bit more petite, with raven colored curly hair and violet eyes. She was also noticeably shorter than Alex was. Due to the stress of her pregnancy, Rose delivered on the same day as Annabella's birthday, which was such a joyful moment until they found out about me.

A loud honking noise pulled me from my reverie. I looked out the window and smiled as Rose and Alice struggled to get the kids out of the car. It looked as though one twin was sleeping, one was screaming, and Annabella was just dancing, maybe in anticipation or maybe because she needed the rest room. I glanced around the house quickly, made a mental list of what shouldn't be down for the twins to get into. All of Charlie's fishing memoirs where up high where the kids couldn't reach. Charlie had also baby-proofed the house when Annabella was born, so that part was all set.

I yelled to the girls to just come right in as I raced to the kitchen. My timer went off so my cookies were done. I made butterscotch, which I heard were Annabella's favorite. This was my way of buttering her up, for missing so much of her first year.

I could hear Annabella giggle as someone raced into the house close behind her, probably to help her get to the bathroom. I found it amazing how advanced she was for her age; only a year and half old and Jake already had her potty training. Of course, peeing was easy as she had trouble with the other deed. Rose huffed, walking into the kitchen.

"Got the twins settled in the living room with some toys…they'll be good for awhile."

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea…coffee will make me crash later and the twins won't be ready for bed so soon. How are you, Kari? How's waitressing going?"

I placed the cup in front of her with a few cookies on a plate; ready for when Annabella finally came barreling into the room.

"It's okay. I don't really know anything about the attack, so there is no reason for me to be so paranoid. I am, though - paranoid. I keep watching everyone and anyone who comes in…checking to see if anyone pays too much attention to me. It's so unnerving and a distraction. Luckily, I haven't dropped anything on anyone. That would so be a 'Bella' move!"

We giggle at the thought of seeing Bella shuffling around with multiple plates and hot coffee, only to drop them on the floor and the customers. Tears welled as I thought about her. I missed her - a lot! Before I could become too emotional, Bella's 'mini-me' raced into the kitchen. Well, racing as fast as her pudgy little legs could take her.

We jumped as the doorbell goes off, signaling company at the door. Alice, who hadn't made it into the room yet, yelled that she'd get the door.

There were muffled voices and then Alice saying thank you before the door shut. Annabella grabbed a few cookies, smiled at me and then took off the way she came, almost barreling Alice down the in process.

"Package for Kar-bear," she said in a singing voice as she dodged the mobile toddler.

"Really? I wasn't expecting anything. What is it?"

She grabbed a knife off the counter and cut the tapeline. She pulled out the wrapped paper, which revealed a ceramic swan. There was a note stuck to the bottom.

"To my favorite, sweet swan…I hope we can meet again, near Twilight, under better circumstances."

Alice gasped and almost dropped the figurine. Rose went pale and reached for her phone.

"I'm calling the boys."

I didn't really know what to do, since I didn't know what this meant.

I walked away from them to peek in on the children, feeling useless in this situation. As I walked into the living room, I watched as Annabella broke off small pieces of the cookies and handed them to the babies. Both were smeared in butterscotch and crumbs but had the biggest smiles on their faces. My heart ached for them, in the innocence that they bared in this cruel, unforgiving world.

About 20 minutes passed before I heard a car pull up, and the girls moving behind me. I peeked out and was confused as I saw Jasper working his way up the walk. I couldn't fathom why he'd be here since he was supposed to be working today. Alice opened the door before he even reached it.

"Hey babe," he said, before he kissed her cheek and moved further into the house. Rose grabbed me around my shoulder and kind of pulled me to the couch. I faced Jasper as he began to speak to me.

"Esme and Charlie are on their way. Edward and Emmett will be awhile since they are coming down from work. We have decided that we can no longer wait for your memory to come back to you on its own. Esme is going to take the children to the home with her while we work on your repressed memories. We need to know what you know, as it is now more dangerous for you. The media hasn't been able to catch this, but there have been four more attacks with two deaths since your attack, and the time line is getting shorter…we feel he's getting impatient, and we fear for you. We think his next move is aimed towards you since you are his obsession."

I gasped as his news finally sunk in.

"I don't understand…how is it that you know all this, yet the media doesn't? How is it that the police, specifically Emmett and Edward, can share details with you? I thought it was against the rules. And, Jazz? I thought you were working today?"

"We spoke to the captain of the SVU and he reached an agreement with your father and us. We signed a non disclosure agreement that forbade us from leaking information and sharing it with others. And I was working, down at the station with Charlie. He needed help on a case. Alice beeped me when they got here and I was already finished so I decided to come here and visit."

_Lovely…and I just learned this now! I wonder what case he was working on with Charlie..._

"I'm not sure what you think you can do to help me, but do it. I'm tired of being the only one out of the group information."

Jasper grinned, perhaps in satisfaction that he didn't need to fight me. It wasn't a joyful grin; it was more of a sad grin, as if he didn't want to really do this.

"Once everyone arrives…we'll get started. I have to say, though, we don't understand why he is fixated on you. We only know this because he leaves notes at each scene, taunting us and dropping little hints about you. I don't know what your mind will allow you to remember but we hope to get as many details as possible."

My nerves flared and my heart raced at the thought of finally remembering everything. I was worried though, about how it would change me, and about the outcome. I rather liked my life right now. It was simple and a bit easy. In addition, I liked being close to my niece and home with my dad. Here's to hoping that this experiment would be smooth.

A/N – H.O.P.E. is something I remembered from Walker, as I believe this is what Alex named her building. I exaggerated a bit about how quickly Emmett and Alice were able to move up in their careers. I'm not sure Emmett would get into a squad that fast and I don't think that is how fast Alice would be able to get that type of degree. I also exaggerated on the bit about the captain letting the group sign non-disclosure agreements. I doubt that anyone would be privy to information on an open case. However, everything works for my story. The next chapter will be more flashbacks as Jasper attempts to walk Kari through her memories. I will be wrapping this up soon, so perhaps there will be about 2-3 chapters left for the final ending.


	6. Chapter 6 One step Closer

_Picking up where I left off:_

_My nerves flared and my heart raced at the thought of finally remembering everything. I was worried though, about how it would change me and about the outcome. I kind liked my life right now. It was simple and a bit easy. In addition, I liked being close to my niece and home with my dad. Here's to hoping that this experiment would be smooth_.

_Now for: Chapter Six – _

About an hour passed while we waited for everyone to arrive. Dad sat adjacent to me, fidgeting nervously over the upcoming experiment; everyone else hovered behind him. Edward and Dad were the most vocal, as they were against what we were about to do. Dad was so afraid that this would set me back to a point where I'd never recover. Edward never gave a reason as to why…

I put my foot down, all hell be damned. I wanted to know what my mind was trying to lock away from me, regardless of the consequences. The grandfather clock in the room ticked so slowly, indicating the time that was passing and wasted as we waited on Jasper to set up.

Finally, Jasper cleared his throat, getting the tape recorder ready and signaling that it was time to begin.

"Kari, I want you to listen to my voice and my voice alone. You will not hear any other sound. I want you to start with a joyous memory and then, we'll work our way up.

Soon, my voice will dim and you will hear a constant ticking noise. Listen to this ticking as I give you other direction to follow.

We'll start you in a room; an empty room with a blank white screen. As you walk further into the room, you'll notice chairs laid out in rows. Sit in one of them.

I will give you a safe word to use, if at any time you are uncomfortable. The word is 'Jasmine'. Are you comfortable?" he asked. I smirked at the safe word, as he knew from prior conversations that she was my favorite princess and decided to run with this.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good. You should see a word on the screen, coming into focus. The longer you stare, the more clear it should be. What is this word?"

After Jasper's question, I tried to focus on the word. It took a few moments for the blurry, _I've-been-drinking_ effect to wear off and the word was suddenly clear. _'Smile'_. I gasped and tensed up a little. That word had double meaning, one for my mom and one for Bella. I felt a light tap on my hand and Jasper asking me what the word was.

"Smile", I said in a choked voice. "Smile was the song Bella and my mom always sang with me."

_Everything faded to black before an array of memories flooded throughout my mind. I remembered my first sleepover with Bella, the pillow fight and feathers flying everywhere. I was 11, Bella was 12, and we had invited some people I knew from school. It proved to be a great night, as she had also made some friends that made her transition to Forks easier._

_I remembered my first talk with my mom about boys, when I turned 13 as I accidently dropped hints about my first crush. As awkward as, it was it was a relief to get it off my chest - as the crush was one of Bella's friends, __Aron 'Aro' Rossi__. The events of the day turned to a fun day after I told her about my talk with mom as Bella and I laughed about our embarrassment and bonded over her awkward 'first' talk with Renee. _

_My memory jerked a little after my initial thoughts of Aro. I was remembering him, pale-faced with long black hair and little grey, beady eyes. It brought me forth to my mom's funeral, as I remembered seeing a head of long, black hair and not remembering whom it belonged to. I shuddered and could hear Jasper's voice faintly asking me to explain the events as they played out. Therefore, I did._

_I went on to explain how I kept seeing the same thing throughout the years, from graduation in high school and again in college. I shuddered as I remember seeing a glimpse of the same colored hair after my meeting with Bella, before her death. I cried as my mind opened the events of those days leading up to her funeral, where I recalled seeing someone with the same hair in the crowd. How I remembered that, I don't know. I do know Jake's hair was similar, so perhaps it was him I thought about._

_The tension in my body was thick as I talked about a fight Bella had told me about, between Jake and her. She had told me that they fought about Billy, Jake's dad. She told me that she could understand why he felt the need to care for him, but was finding it hard to deal with his time away from home. Balancing between their long work hours was hard enough but the added time with Billy made it harder. Bella was trying to explain that she just wanted him to cut back a little bit and hire someone to help so that he could be home more when the baby came. It was the last fight and conversation that they would have._

_My mind flashed to me serving drinks and tending a bar. So many people were moving around - it was unnerving and I was feeling a bit closed-in. I looked up from what I was doing and swore I caught a mane of coal hair flowing in the crowd. I didn't know the significance of this, but I brushed it off and continued to move forward in my memories. _

_I stopped talking when my body relaxed and I reveled in my newest memory. Something told me that it was the most recent, at least the most recent before my attack. I was standing in my favorite little café about five blocks from my home. I glanced around before landing on a familiar sight. I saw myself, and knew it was me - even though I could only see my back. My body was showing that was talking to someone and was happy…and there was a feeling of love. The view shifted and my hand was in another's. _

_As my vision traveled up__ the stranger's arm, shock filtered - as his face come to view. It was Edward's. There was a faint cough in the background as I continued into the memory long enough for him to lean in to kiss me, right before a pager went off. His face was apologetic as he had to answer – it was for work. We kissed once more as he left for his job. He promised to come back after his shift, so there was no need to confide in Mike for anything._

_I stared at him in disbelief, only to recall those many nights I laid in Mike's arms as I screamed in pain for Bella. I couldn't believe that he knew this…I didn't think anyone knew about what Mike did for me. He smirked at me as the door slowly shut behind him._

_My body trembled in fear, as I knew - without a doubt - what the next scene would be. I saw myself in a coffee shop that hadn't been too far from where I lived in Seattle. I watched myself leave the shop, sighing wishfully as I was alone for the first time since Bella's passing. Even as tired as I looked and possibly felt my mind was completely aware of the surroundings. I watched, as a shadow seemed to move when my dream-like state did and fought the urge to scream out to myself. I continued to watch in horror as the shadow grabbed me and forced us into the alleyway. My mind revolted in terror as it recalled everything from that night that it fought so hard to suppress. Suddenly, I was the one in the alley, no longer watching from the side. I screamed in surprise, then in fear. I didn't understand why I had to relive everything in my memory first hand. _

_I nearly called out my safe word when I noticed a slip of skin that wasn't my own. I never saw a tattoo like this before, contorted in a weird and twisted shape. I didn't really know how to describe it, but the skin it was drawn on wasn't light…it was a bit darker than my own. This automatically eliminated some people from my list, as I now knew for sure that Mike wasn't behind this. In the back of my mind, despite him helping me, he had always been my number one suspect as he carried such a torch for Bella in high school, then college._

_I couldn't take anymore. His smell was literally infused into my nose, like smoke and woods. It made me gag. _

"_Jasmine!" I cried…I wanted out. I didn't want to see any more of my lost memories. I didn't want to see what I used to have as opposed to what I no longer had and the memories I wouldn't get to make, like a new memory of Bella. My last memory of her will be forever imprinted in my mind; blood everywhere illuminating her __dull, lifeless brown eyes and pale, dead skin while her baby screamed just a few feet away from her._

"_JASMINE!" It was taking too long. With my safe word, I should have been pulled out already, but instead I'm still feeling him over me. He finally stopped what he was doing and I heard him speak, whether to himself or to me, I didn't know nor did I care. I did make out a few words from him…_

"…_with me… been happy…Bella…die…She…in love with him…needed you…not in love with her…"_

_I didn't understand his garbled language nor did I have the time to work it out. Out of the corner of my eye, there was movement. As my attacker faded into the dark abyss, an unknown stranger flowed into the light. I gasped in fright at the person. It seemed to be Bella, but I wasn't hundred percent sure. Her hair was limp and frayed; her wounds had opened wider and proficiently bled like a waterfall. _

_There was what looked to be mud caked on various parts of her body and bugs –dirty, nasty bugs - crawled everywhere! From her mouth to her hair, down her arms and around her legs. The eyes bore into my own, piercing my soul to its very core as they shone brightly with a reddish hue. The face was paved in what seemed to be a mixture of pain and anger._

_A guttural sound pressed out of her cracked, decaying lips. Strange liquids trickled out and down her face. This can't be a memory! This can't be real!_

_White noise exploded in my mind as I once again screamed my safe word. It took a few moments for me to calm down enough to understand the words in between all the static. She grabbed my arm._

"_He's too close, Renesmee! You must move faster! You are no longer his only target!"_

After what felt like an eternity, Jasper tapped my hand. As they fluttered open, my eyes scanned the room as my hands wiped the sweat from my forehead.

I finally settled on Jasper.

"What the hell! What took you so long? I said the fucking word, like four times!" I fought the urge to hit him or something. He must have sensed this as he moved back from me, his face telling the sure tale sign of confusion.

"Kari, you've been motionless since you stopped talking about Edward. Believe me, had I heard the word I would have pulled you out. Why? What happened?"

It took me a few moments to compose myself before I could relay the information they missed. There were gasps and shudders in certain parts, but mostly fear and confusion. I think the worst was when and how I described my deceased sister, and none of us could comprehend why I would dream up or think of her in that way.

I did know something now that I hadn't known before. We were now one-step closer to the killer, as we had an estimated hair and skin color with a tattoo to go on. My only hope is that we wrap this up soon. Even with the new memories plaguing my mind, I still felt like I was missing something and I just wanted this to be over.

A/N: I want to thank my awesome Betas - V, L, and R – for being so patient with me and for fixing my horrible tenses and fighting my comma demon. I don't know if I would have continued with my story if it weren't for them!


	7. Chapter Seven A swan on a small cross

_Picking up where I left off:_

_I did know something now that I hadn't known before. We were now one-step closer to the killer, as we had an estimated hair and skin color with a tattoo to go on. My only hope is that we wrap this up soon. Even with the new memories plaguing my mind, I still felt like I was missing something and I just wanted this to be over._

_Now for: Chapter Seven - __A swan with a small cross_

The months following our experiment breezed by. Jasper continued to work with me, to help me move past the event and to confront my fears. We walked in alleys similar to the one where Bella and I had been attacked, both during the day and at night. Nighttime was the hardest.

"_I have to stop! I can't do this!" I cried, my chest wheezing as I nearly crumbled into the ground. A hand lightly pressed against the small of my back while another tried to find a sturdy grip on my arm. _

"_I'm right here, Ness. I promise, while I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen. You watched me. I have already surveyed the area. No one is here and Emmett is watching the streets. .Safe." Hearing Jasper speak in the dark, terrifying alley helped to relax me a bit. "Just walk me through what you are feeling and I will tell you what I can do."_

"_Fear…I fear him. I see him everywhere - especially at night - even though he has no face. I can't even go to the clubs with the girls because I freeze when someone breathes on me and because there are so many people around me."_

"_How is this different from working at the shop?" Jasper pulled me one step closer into the darkness. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, as he had taught me._

"_It is different because there, it is lighter. I can see everything and control my surroundings better. I have my co-workers around me all the time, even Aro." My step faltered as I mentioned him. If Jasper noticed, he didn't say anything. I went on to explain this action anyway._

"_He's different from what I remembered as a child. I guess that the years have changed him and owning a shop with his brothers made him more mature. Still, even with how close we have gotten, I can't let him in completely. There is something about Aro…something that is off. I know he means well, but there is a creepy factor about him."_

"_This is good, Ness. We are making great progress. I mean, look how far we came when you weren't looking." I gasped in shock once I noticed that we were half-way down the alley. Pride filtered throughout, squashing the bubble of fear that always seemed hover below the surface._

For the first time since the attack and the experiment, I felt as though my life was finally getting back on track and I might actually be able to move on. I'll never forget and I shouldn't, but I am finally moving. I thought more about my new relationship with Aro. Aron 'Aro' Rossi was the current co-owner of Golden Gate, my dad's favorite restaurant and my current place of work. The restaurant was your ideal mom and pop place. There's a level of comfortable energy in the air as you entered the place.

Modern and classic music floated from the speakers, blending with the natural theme of the decor. Photos consumed the walls, both from the years the town struggled to get on its feet, right down to the pictures that had been taken in recent years. If one really looked, they could find the pictures of when Bella and our friends were still in High School, celebrating whatever events took place at the time.

The years had been kind to Aro. One would never know that he was closing in on his thirties, as he still carried that same boyish face that created the illusion of my crush on him. His hair, black as night, settled in a ponytail at the base of his neck, polished off with a braid that runs down his back.

He dressed the same way the employees did, only his red shirt contrasts with our navy blue colored polo but match the same dusky pants we had. Marcus and Caius, his brothers and polar opposites, were silent partners as Aro is the one who has ran the show ever since their aunt Heidi had gotten sick.

He was also the same boy that Bella and I had a crush on when we were younger. It was such a lifetime ago, and was strange to think about now, since my feelings about him had changed so much. Now, I find myself thinking about moving forward, Jacob, Annabella, my other friends and Edward.

I sighed, thinking about Edward. Even baby step we took in our relationship, Edward continued to pull away from me. He would speak when spoken to but that was as far as it went. There was no clear reason why he no longer wanted anything to do with me and it hurt to think that I had done something wrong.

It wasn't as though I was a virgin before the attack so I didn't believe that was the reason. Maybe the cop in him made him pull away. Maybe he still saw me as a victim rather than a person.

Alice told me not to fret over it but I decided that life was too short to wait for him to come around, especially since he couldn't seem to take the time to explain to me why he was ignoring me…well, I guess he can't explain if he wouldn't talk, right? Such a _duh_ moment for me.

My dad and I were talking more, or at least he no longer danced around me as if I was going to break at any time. I also saw him twice a week during lunch when he comes to the restaurant. After two months of getting closer to each other, Charlie finally broke down and announced that he had been dating someone from the station. I begged to meet her and was in awe at how happy he looked with her. Since the passing of my mom and Bella, added with my recent problems, he has just been so down and out.

Chelsea Marcel was the opposite of my mom, Katherine. She was shy like Charlie and sported short red hair and navy blue eyes, where mom had blond hair and indigo blue eyes similar to mine___. I had Charlie's brown hair. Chelsea was a recent addition to the station, she moved to _Washington with her fifteen-year-old son Garrett, as a way to get a fresh start after a grueling divorce___. He was your typical teenage boy with a mild attitude, but he was also very sweet and you could see the love that he had for his mom. He also got along well with Charlie, as they had bonded over sports and Charlie was trying to get him into fishing._

Work was running slow at the moment, but I didn't worry too much about it as we were almost to spring months when business would pick up again.…almost to a full circle in the years since everything began. In a few weeks, we would be celebrating Annabella's second birthday, one that I would actually be able to attend.

I was busy clearing a table while stuffing my tip into my apron when the door signaled another customer. I glanced up, only to have Edward's green eyes piercing into mine. He didn't look too pleased to see me. _Tough_, I thought…and since I was at work, I had to play nice. Since we've grown apart, I'd re-evaluated what I could remember of our relationship, and the way he pushed me away didn't help. Something felt off to me, as though we weren't really meant for each other. That, and he was so enigmatic, even more so since Bella's death. There was something I wasn't seeing, and my brain just didn't want to put it together.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aro emerging from the office so I moved quickly towards Edward in hopes of avoiding my boss, even though I really didn't want to deal with Edward either. I plastered on my best smile and offered him a seat near the window. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck ruffle, and I knew without a doubt that Aro was watching my every move. I tried to ignore the feeling.

"Hi. What can I get for you tonight? Would you like to hear the specials?" I asked. He frowned at me, tilting his head a bit as though everything I said to him was in Greek and he didn't get it at all. Maybe I was being too forceful in my smile?

"Well, _Renesmee_. I didn't come here to chat. Can I just get a menu please? I'm waiting for someone." I scoffed at him for using my full name even though he knew I hated it, and not-so-gently handed him a menu as my anger bubbled within. I took a deep breath and counted to five in my head.

"So, can I ask you something? I know we haven't been chatting, as you have been really busy at work," _Right, Kari…that's what it is_, "but I was wondering if you could teach me a few self-defense moves."

"No. It'd be a waste of my time. Just go to the local gym and check something out." He turned his head away from me to look back at his menu. _What the hell? Waste of his time? What time? _I peeked behind me to see if Aro was still within hearing range. He wasn't. Good.

"Just what the _hell_ is your problem? Can't you at least act civil in public? Besides, what did I ever do to you? We were friends, weren't we?" Guilt flashed in his eyes in what seemed to be a nanosecond before the anger came crashing through.

"Sure, when B…when she was here. She is gone now; there is nothing to bind us. And for the record…we were never friends. I was friends with her and you just butted in. Just like an annoying little kid…I took pity on you after…it wasn't my intention, however, to create the idea that we were friends. We aren't." I stepped back in shock, just in time to see someone join us.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a pain."

.Gosh! Of all the people in all the world, it had to be little miss skank, bitch Tanya Deni to sit down with Edward. She sneered at me before leaning over and kissing him. _What? When the fuck did this happen?_ This was the same girl who had broken his heart when we were younger…the same one whose apartment we had broke into and destroyed...I didn't get it. Of all the people he could date, why her? She was different now. Chestnut colored hair had replaced her vibrant blonde hair, allowing her blue eyes to pop. I guess she looked a little better…or at least she could have if she had erased that bitch look off her face. Before I could even recover from shock, she opened her stupid mouth.

"We'll have some ice water, with a slice of lemon…and make sure it is fresh and that the glass is clean." I growled at her, at least in my head.

"As you wish…" _Bitch. What does she think; we are a five star hotel?_

I walked towards the kitchen to get their order ready while dialing on my cell phone to call Jacob. I knew he'd be close by as Charlie was with Annabella tonight and Jake was…well, I wasn't sure what he was doing but I knew he would be close.

"Hello?"

"Hey, J. It's Kari. My shift is almost over," _probably permanently soon_, "and I was wondering if you'd do me a favor? Would you help me find some self-defense classes?"

"Sure, I can be there in a few."

"Thanks Jake…this means a lot to me."

"No problem."

I slipped my phone back into my jeans before getting started on their drinks. I wasn't really sure what to do with the lemon, as not a lot of customers demanded it in their drinks, so I just dropped it on top of the ice.

"Kari." I jumped at the sound from behind me, unaware there had been anyone with me. It's no wonder I got attacked last year…I'd always been very unobservant. Aro was staring at me, as though he expected something of me. We just stood there…him looking at me as the moment was becoming more and more awkward. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, yes…I had a question. Sorry. I was wondering…are you doing anything after work? I haven't seen your friends in awhile around here. Will you be hanging with any of them, like Laurent or James, perhaps?"

He was asking me what? _About Renny and James…duh girl…try and keep up here…_

"Um...well, Jake is meeting me soon. I plan to head to the gym." He didn't say anything, just looked a little defeated. _Strange…_

"Um, Mr. Rossi…if I did something that was uncalled for, would I still have a job after or would you let me go?"

"Oh, my sweet little swan! You are my best worker. Why? Are we planning something?" He laughed, waiting for my answer. I just stood, shocked. _What did he just call me?_ I didn't have long to reflect on it as this annoying, pitchy voice carried behind the doors.

"Excuse me! Are you ever coming to take our order or just going to make us wait all night?"

Ignoring this nagging feeling I had, I smiled at him as I grabbed my waters and went back to the table.

"It's about time! We're starving out here, aren't we Eddie?" Tanya batted her eyes at him, looking as though she was trying to flirt. To me, she looked possessed, her eyes flapping out of control. I gave them their water and grabbed my notepad, waiting for Her Highness to get the show on the road.

"What is this? The lemon isn't supposed to be IN the water, but slipped onto the SIDE of the glass! Don't you know anything? I'm mean, I get the small town, hick thing but this isn't the old days."

My patience, which was already wearing thin with her as it was, broke.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me fix that for you." I grabbed both glasses and poured them over their heads. Edward just sat in shock while she screeched like a tiny little rat.

"Now, is that better? Guess my small town, hick way just isn't what it should be." Jake walked in just in time, his face showed first shock, then amusement. I turned back to the kitchen where I assumed my boss was watching. Just as luck would have it, he was.

"If you will still have me, I will be back on Monday. If not, I will be back to pick up my last check. Thank you." With that, I walked towards Jake and out the door. I could hear Tanya swearing up a storm and Edward begging her to stop and leave it alone, to sit back down. Man! That felt so good! However, I was shaking now, the events of the night finally catching up with me.

"Jake…I really don't want to go now…to the gym. Can we just go back to your place?"

"Sure, sure. I'll just see if Charlie would like to keep the little one for the night. I know he has the weekend, off and I'd see him tomorrow anyway." He walked off a bit to make the call as I continued towards his car. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. My surroundings revealed nothing, as it was too dark out…too dark…perfect cover for a stalker.

The lot for the restaurant for the most part was deserted as the hours were fading, and Aro was soon going to close. Guilt crept in as I thought about my recent actions, thinking about what my mother and Bella would have said to me. While they would have been amused, both would have been disappointed that I didn't just walk away. Perhaps I should have. Even though my relationship was at most, rocky with Edward, I had now ruined any chances of salvaging what was left of it.

A door slammed to the left of me, pulling me from my reverie. Tanya sat in the passenger side of Edward's stupid, shiny Volvo, her anger at me evident. I didn't see Edward…at least not at first. Looking around, I found him in the restaurant still, talking to a flustered Aro. He glanced out towards his car, only to have his eyes lock on to mine. I flashed back to Bella's funeral, as I saw the same expressions when he looked at me - pain and anger, with perhaps a little bit of remorse mixed in.

As it didn't back then, trying to decipher his emotions still hadn't gotten me anywhere. Aro was just staring at me while Edward retreated to his car. It was a creepy face, as though he couldn't pick between smug or smiling. It really looked to be a bit evil. This only enforced the idea that perhaps he was the one behind all of this…the attacks. After all, the time line fit. Aro came back to help his aunt about four years ago, which was around the same time that the attacks began. I guess, since I can't talk to Edward about this, then perhaps I can run this idea by Jacob.

"It's set. We can head back to the house now. Charlie is more than happy to keep Annabella, and even more pleased to hear that you are with someone tonight if you don't plan to go home. He worries about you, ya know…even before everything."

"Of course I know that…and it's okay. I'm glad to have a father that is worried about me and cares." He gave me a half hug before we got into the car.

The ride to his house was a silent one. I didn't know what to say or how to start the conversation. To counteract the silence, Jacob turned on the radio. I tuned it out, completely engrossed in my thoughts and how I could play this out for him to where we could both understand everything and make a decision about the clues.

I never told anyone, but I had a manila folder hidden in my closet, filled with the past attacks – including my own. I'd been trying to make some connections but without information from the police, I could only go off what the papers said and everyone knows how the media makes more of an issue than there really is. The only thing I found that we all had in common…our hair. Each victim was different in body shape, our ages ranged from 18-30, and locations. So far, we all had brown hair, were attacked in the same manner, and the only person who didn't have blue eyes was my sister…the rest of the victims had shared the same color, even if it ranged in different hues.

The sudden stop of the car yanked me out of my thoughts. Jacob had already exited the vehicle and was in the process of unlocking the door to the house.

"Door is open, make yourself at home. I just need to check on my dad real quick." I walked, really quickly, towards his house as the rain began to make its presence known. It was surprisingly quiet on the Rez tonight. I could smell the scent of burning logs as it floated heavily in the air and knew that tonight there had been a bonfire. I hadn't been in the mood to socialize so I planned to ask Jake to bring me home…after our talk of course.

"He's not home, no surprise. Left a note and said he was with Harry at the beach. Wanna go?"

"Er…actually Jacob, there is something I'd rather chat with you about and perhaps maybe get some sleep once I'm done."

"Sure, sure…what's up Kar-bear?" I explained to him what Aro said to me, right before the water fiasco and told him the secret work I'd been harboring. He raised an eye but didn't question anything until I was done. He understood why I didn't want to take this to Edward, but not why I took it to him instead of perhaps Jasper, Emmett, or my dad. It was simple…I loved the others, but there was just this comfort level with Jacob. Even though he had been with my sister and they shared a kid, there was this feeling about him…like a connection neither of us could see yet.

The next hour was filled with theories and plots, and in the end he convinced me take this to the boys later.

? POV

Following the girl had proven easier than I had thought. After my initial message that was left for Detective Masen-Cullen, he had backed off. I continued to watch him as well, noticing that he brought in a new girl with him. She had the most beautiful brown hair and electrifying blue eyes; she reminded me so much of _her_ but I did my best to stay away. I believed somehow, it was a trap.

I didn't have a moment to ponder this thought as I watched her drive away with Jacob. _Jacob…_Honestly? The last person in the world I thought she'd turn to. Listening closely to him as he and another chatted about her recent discovery, I thought for sure she'd pull away from anyone with the long, raven hair…my hair…at least, was what they'd thought. I followed them to his house; close enough to see everything but far enough away so that they didn't see me…but if they did, they wouldn't see my car but my friend's instead. He had gone a trip with his family but at the moment I was the only one who knew. This worked to my advantage.

I smiled as I rubbed my necklace, a swan with a small cross on it. It was one of the only things I kept from my girls…my Bella…sweet swan. Knowing the urge would soon make its presence known, I pulled over as my memory of that night took over.

_~~I could not believe I was so stupid to believe it was her, nor could I believe that I had gotten the wrong girl. I think I was just about as surprised as she was when I grabbed and dragged her into the dirty alley. _

_She tried to fight me, but was at a disadvantage- being pregnant and all. I was not planning to hurt her; at the time, I just wanted to feel her and to scare her a bit. _

_Nope, the plan had not gone at all as I thought it would. When I turned her to face me, looking into the chocolate eyes- where I yearned to see blue instead, she ripped off my mask. _

_It was then that she knew what I looked like, and who I was. I knew…it was not possible to let her live and she knew it too. She begged me to let her go, for the sake of her baby. I told her, for the sake of her baby, I would let one of them live. _

_I felt her squirm underneath me, still fighting to escape. I used my knife and cut a deep gash across her throat, not enough to kill her but enough to silence her so I could finish my task. _

_I watched her face as I began to slice open her stomach, hoping I was not cutting too deep. After all, my goal was to remove the infant. _

_I paused for a moment, checked to see how much more time I had. It was almost 11:30 p.m., quickly closing in on midnight. I continued with my task, watching as the life slowly faded from my prey. _

_Finally, I managed to open her stomach enough to get the baby out. Her eyes followed my every move with what little strength she had left. As I had promised, I was letting the baby live. I gave her one last moment, watched as she kissed the child she carried for so long, before I plunged the knife into her heart. _

_Being forced to watch so many baby shows with my mother growing up, I knew that in order for the baby to live, I needed to cut the cord; her last connection to her dead mother. I examined the area, looking for items that would be useful. _

_I finally settled on some old sheets to wrap the infant in, and some laces on a nearby, abandon pair of shoes. I tied the string as close to the baby as possible before making my cut. After wrapping her and making sure she was secure, I placed her on the ground near me._

_I removed my camera to take pictures of my handy work before I dragged her lifeless body closer to the dumpster, covering it up with scrap from the area. I double checked around me, making sure I left nothing behind._

_11:50 p.m.…I needed to move on…it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled upon the area and made their discovery. I cleaned my knife and placed it back into my bag. I pulled out some paper and a pen, and left my usual note. _

_The biggest different was that I had finally left a clue. I apologized for getting the wrong sister and explained why I killed this one. I knew it was a mistake, because the moment they put everything together, they would guard my angel closely._

_I knew the police were no closer to finding me anyways, or else they would have posted a bulletin to enlist the help of the communit; it was only a matter of time before they put the pieces together. Huh, guess it was time for me to find a new area to hunt. _

_I slowly made my way out of the dark quarter, still reeling in the disappointment of grabbing the wrong girl yet again. "Soon" I promised myself. "Soon I will show her how much I care". _

_I had just crossed the road when I heard a familiar voice, calling out for someone. I slipped into the shadows before turning to watch my angel. _

_I watched her peek into the bookstore, searching for her missing person. I took out my camera and began snapping photos of her. _

_My breath hitched as she stopped and looked my way, almost as if she knew I was watching her. She glanced behind her and it was then I noticed that she was not alone. _

_She did not even wait for them to catch up before continuing. She paused again, as if she heard something when I realized the baby was screaming out, acting like a beacon for herself and her departed mother._

"_Damn it!" I cursed myself silently as I watched her head into the alley. I did not want her to find the body, but I couldn't stop her. It would give away my position and my identity._

_The others raced into the alley just moments after her screams began and I knew she had found her, the body of her sister. _

_Moments passed before the screaming stopped and the cars began filling the area. I watched as a tall, bronzed haired man protectively carried my immobile angel and placed her in an ambulance. I snapped his photo, knowing that somehow he would be a nuisance to me later._

_He glanced towards me, as if he could see me or wanted to, before his attention was drawn back to the scene._

_After watching the ambulance pull away and watching as the C__oroner_ _carried out the body, I slipped undetected into the night. ~~_

I waited for the moment to pass, disgusted that this was what I was left with…pleasure from my kills. I never used to be this way. It was her fault. Of course, this did not stop me from falling in love with her, wanting to forever stare into her beautiful blue eyes or caress her long brown hair. I swore, no matter what it took, that I would make her mine. She would - in time- come to love me too, but she was also in dire need of punishment for some of her actions. Only I could punish her in the way she needed.

I watched as Jacob pulled away from her hug, jealousy coursing through my body like a fire out of control. He began to walk up the path, through the secluded trees on a trail that I knew would bring him to the beach. I waited, making sure to give myself enough time…time to finally make my presence known to my sweet, little swan. I'd had enough of the random girls…they weren't doing it for me anymore.

I crept slowly towards the house, like a venomous snake slithering in the grass towards its unsuspecting prey. The light in the kitchen went out and I scoffed at her comfort level as the door that would lead me closer to her was unlocked. I slipped quickly inside, trying to be as quiet as my body would allow. Regardless of how careful I was trying to be, I hadn't take better notice of my surroundings and stepped on a toy. Damn thing squeaked and cried out like a baby. Damn!

"Jake? Is that you?" Laughter rang from the living area where she was, her footsteps making it clear that she was coming towards me.

"Got sick of Embry and Quil already? I think that this is a new record for you…"

She gasped, as shocked filtered on her face when she finally turned on the lights to see that I, not Jacob, was standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing? H…Ho...How is this even possible?"

I crossed the distance that lay between us, happy that she was still too shocked to see me.

"Hello, my sweet, sweet little swan."

Whew! We are finally closing into the end…just a few more to go! At least, we will finally get to see who the killer is…


	8. Chapter 8 Resurrection

_Picking up where I left off:_

_She gasped, as shocked filtered on her face when she finally turned on the lights to see that I, not Jacob, was standing in front of her._

_"Oh my gosh! What are you doing? H…Ho...How is this even possible?"_

_I crossed the distance that lay between us, happy that she was still too shocked to see me._

_"Hello, my sweet, sweet little swan."_

* * *

_Now for: __Chapter 8 – Resurrection_

The fear in her eyes was evident, shaking her with the one whisper that left his lips. It was one way of controlling her, to keep her, as a boy would a trophy. Before she could even scream, he covered her mouth with a cloth that had been laced with chloroform. He was relieved when she finally stopped struggling. He peeked into the black night to be sure no one would see him as he carried her body to his car.

The car shuddered before it roared to life. It was the simple sound that coursed throughout his body; his plan was finally in motion. After years of plotting and killing to alleviate some stress he finally got what he viewed was his - his wife. Well, she wasn't his wife - yet. He needed some time to break her in again before the marriage could take place. Sarah – as he calls her – managed to get away once, but he refused to let it happen again.

The drive was silent, with the exception of the soft breathing coming from the backseat. He had done his research. It would be hours before she'd awake and by then they'd be so far away from the human population that no one could track them. He knew that this chance he took would reveal his identity but he no longer cared. The sweet taste of freedom from his oppressed life was just around the bend, in the secluded cabin that he kept in his great-great uncle's name. It had been awhile since he had made it up into the mountains, so the cabin wasn't as cared for as he'd like. The weather and the sun, over the years, had beaten down the original color, giving the cabin a salmon-pink looking pallor; rust rained down – an effect similar to a waterfall – from the iron roofing.

After he parked, he figured he'd have enough time to survey the area, to check the damage that had been done. With the child locks in place, he locked the car and entered the home. Cracks in the ceiling were obvious, as left over water from the rain earlier in the day seeped through. It was not so bad that it was inhabitable, just an inconvenience. It was an open floor plan, with only the one bedroom and bathroom that supported some weakened doors. He remembered the tool box in the trunk and mentally planned to fix the doors once the girl was settled. In the bedroom, the mattress looked rotted from years of water damage, animals, and no use. There was a single beam in the room, where a wall looked to have been before it fell down. He tested the strength to make sure it was still sturdy and would not cave the room. It was the perfect place to tie her up and was close enough to the bed that he could have a place to lay her down. He went back to the car to retrieve some blankets for the bed, for he wasn't the monster that everyone once thought him to be. When it was decent enough, he grabbed the girl and some heavy chain with a padlock and proceeded to lock her in the room. With the task was complete, he left in search for an axe that should have been in a shed in the back of the house.

It was there, just rusted and he didn't know how good it'd serve him. He decided to use it anyway. It was okay, but could have been better. Still, it gave him enough wood to start a fire in the cabin. Once that was going, he began his work on the doors. There were some fresh locks that he brought as well, though he doubted they'd be much use if she had enough force to knock into them.

Twilight was finally descending…his favorite time of day. It gave him great pleasure that the media used that in a name to describe him, almost as though they were egging him on to do more killing, just so that they'd have something to talk about. Satisfied that the doors would hold up he tested the water; as expected, it was rusty as well. He'd have to let it run a bit to give it somewhat of a clear flow. He went back to the car yet again, this time to retrieve the food he brought. The fridge wasn't ready yet, so no need for anything fresh at the time, just some canned food, a little bit of bread, a first aid kit, and a couple cases of beer. He'd need the first aid kit to tend to her wounds later, as he planned to break her in. It had been a long time after all and he knew, as he watched her for so many years, that she'd be a fiery one.

His soup was just about done when he heard some noise coming from the bedroom. He heard her whimpered cries, as he grabbed his candle and began toward the door. The generator wasn't ready yet, so the candle would have to make do until morning. He shone the light toward her, to see her cowered in fear and confusion, as she glanced around wildly as she didn't quite get the scene. _Am I dreaming? Is this for real?_

He bet were the few things that ran through her mind.

He was right…

"Where am I?" she cried, "Why did you bring me here? How is this even…even possible?" Tears leaked as she waited for a response.

"My sweet swan…in time…I will give you answers. However, dinner is ready, if you are hungry. I also have some water that will last us for a little bit, until the pipes are cleaned from years of not being used."

She looked flabbergasted, perhaps a bit shocked in my calm demeanor.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Why? And how are you even able to be here…I thought the doctors told you you'd never walk again…how can this even be possible, Billy? Does Jake know? What about Charlie?

"My dear, you should already know…it was your fault I was in the chair to begin with…you and those brats. Sure, I was angry when the doctor told me what had happened and said I'd never walk again, but I didn't believe him. I trained for so long to get where I am and I have to say, they were wrong! Look at me now! Now, I can finally give you the punishment you deserve. As for Jake and Charlie, the answer is no…they don't know.

"Oh my gosh…I don't understand…how is this MY fault? I never did anything to you.

"Really, Sarah? Has it been so long that you can't even recall? Here I was, enjoying my Sunday game with some Vitamin R when you called, crying about how your car broke down and that you, Rebecca, and Rachel were stranded at the stupid dance studio just outside of Port Angeles. It was your fault that I wasn't paying attention to the road because I was too busy screaming at you and those damn brats to stop crying and to shut up. It was their fault, Renee and Bella, that we were hit. Perhaps, if she'd been paying attention, she would have seen us and we would have been fine. It was your fault that Jake grew up without a mother…but at least I still had someone to carry on MY name…after all, MY father was the tribal chief; therefore, our line was more important than your weakened one. I did, in some way, care for you but we only married for the family." He yawned, as he hadn't needed to talk so much on one day for so long.

"Never mind the rest for now and you can forget about dinner…it's time to take your medicine." He grabs a needle, filled with what looked to be clear liquid and headed towards a frightened Kari. His mind flashed back to his older days, when he had used this method before and to where he learnt it. He could clearly recall his father putting his mother in place, as he created what he viewed to be the perfect wife. Knowing this worked well, he had practiced and perfected the method himself, only to lose her.

"Don't worry though. Once I have you under better control, I'll have less need for it. You can eat in the morn' if you feel up to it. Now turn around…and I'm only going to ask you once. Make me ask again…the punishment will take twice as long. After all, we have about twenty-six years of time to make up for. I've had plenty of practice with some others, so I know how to make it count.

She gasped and he watched her tremble in fear. He was quick with the needle, not giving her anytime to flinch away from him. The liquid went in quickly as well, a rush of coolness spreading throughout her arm.

"Those girls!" she choked, "All those poor girls! You hurt them! What about Bella? Did you kill her as well? You were…you…" she paused for a moment to gag, which resulted in her puking. "You were the one who r-r-raped me!"

His anger grew at the mention of her raped, which killed any joy he felt from the mention of his girls.

"I DIDN'T rape you. That I can't take credit for…and I will kill who ever did. Now hush…we don't have time for this right now." Billy unbuckled his belt, slid it off his waist, and forced her to turn away from him.

"The more you cry, the worse it will get. The quicker you catch on, listen and obey, the less the punishments will be. When you are better, then we can talk about your role in fulfilling your wifely duty. Now turn…and count until I tell you to stop. Each number you miss will result in you starting over…now, GO!"

She did her best not to scream, but in the midst of the pain, she kept losing her counting spot. The beating lasted well into the night, and finally slowed and broke shortly after dawn – as she passed out from the pain. He had hoped that this would not have to be a repeated occurrence, as it had previously taken several months to complete this task.

He glanced at the glow from his watch, noting that the date was closing in on the first of April…perhaps he'd make good time and complete his task before the anniversary of his accident, and hoped for the rebirth of his long, lost wife.

* * *

It was shortly after noon when Kari finally stirred from her sleep. Still in a daze from the beating and the "medicine", it had taken her awhile to realize where she was. She flinched as she noticed him sitting so close to her, watching her.

"Why", she croaked, whilst trying clearing her throat from the scream she suffered the night before. "Why are you doing this to me, Billy?"

Anger flashed in his eyes as she mentioned his name and she shrank back as far as she could against the bed. He studied her for a moment before his eyes softened a bit.

"Because, Sarah…it is what someone does for a person he loves. I knew that if I waited patiently enough, I would find you again. It is a shame, however, that your actions have alienated us from our last surviving child. I'm sure, without a doubt, he would have loved to have seen you. After all, your disappearance from his life was without warning and just pain cruel. I mean, what kind of woman are you to make your son grow up without a mom?"

"No need to worry about that now…that is water under the bridge, so to speak. I have him set financially and I guess I will just have to make sure you don't mess up the next time, when we expand our family again. Also, as much as I love your name, Sarah…we can no longer use it. People will find us by it and it would ruin everything I am trying to build for us.

"You will address me as Taso Jackson, as I will call you Anastasia…seems to be fitting for our lifestyle right now, as the names mean _resurrection_ and it feels as though we are being reborn. I already have the paperwork done for us. Besides, Renesmee is a ghastly name and I abhor the woman you gave it to you. Good riddance that she had already passed or I would have finished her myself!

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This man, whom I have only know a few years thanks to Bella, is holding me hostage because he thinks I'm someone else…someone's mother, whom is older than me. It doesn't make sense, and I don't know who this Sarah person was, but I feel really sad for her right now. And, he pissed me off when speaking of how he'd liked to have killed my mother. I knew I was on borrowed time, but I need a plan…

"My father," I spat out "will find me! It's only a matter of time."

He laughed, menacingly. He laughed at me as though I were the crazy one. _Oh sure, that plan worked so well._

"Silly, girl. Everyone will believe that you and I are dead. After all, there was more than enough of my blood splattered in the room and your tattered shirt mixed in the mist of it all. They believed you to be safe on the Rez, but little did they know that I was the biggest danger.

He continued laughing as he stepped away from me, moving towards the kitchen after the revolting smell that was emulating from the stove. I sure hoped he didn't think I was going to eat that…I'd rather starve, which I am sure would not bother him at all.

I glanced around, checking to see if there was anything that I could use as a weapon. My leg felt numb, weighed down by the metal casted around my ankle. I noticed the simple lock he used to clamp it together, and felt around my hair to see if I had any pins. After all, being a cop's daughter had its advantages. I didn't want to take any chances now, since he seems to be keeping a close eye on me. Time would come, and I'd make my break. I guess I would have to play this song and dance with him, earn his trust to make him believe I was on the same page. I'm just not so sure how long I can last…

* * *

I lost track of time…it held no meaning to me. I thought for sure my father or someone would have found me by now, but it seems to be pointless now. I once tried to ask how long we'd been in this grisly shack and he smacked me so hard I thought for sure my teeth were going to fly out. Then, he informed me that while it was none of my business, it had only been a few months, that we still had at least one more to go before we had to move and warned me not to speak out of turn until I was told to. I bit my tongue and put on the "wifely" face and waited on him.

I was fighting a losing battle. While the beatings have finally lessened and the "medicine" only comes once in a blue moon, I'm too weak to run – he made sure of this. I've lost so much weight that my clothes – what is left of them – hang from me, tattered and torn. I bathe in cold water with a little, rough bar of soap. I cried silently every night, praying that someone hears me and comes for me.

* * *

One Chapter or so to go before I wrap this all up :)

So now, we know who the Twilight Stalker is and why he went after Kari and even shed light that there is another attacker out there with a similar MO.

Surprised? Or did you know all along?


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue Me

_Picking up where I left off:_

_I was fighting a losing battle. While the beatings had finally lessened and the "medicine" only came once in a blue moon, I was too weak to run – he made sure of this. I'd lost so much weight that my clothes – what is left of them - hung from me, tattered and torn. I bathed in cold water with a little, rough bar of soap. I cried silently every night, praying that someone would hear me and come._

_Now for: Chapter 9 – Rescue Me_

Time continued to pass - no one heard me, and no one came. I relished the nights that he passed before me, as he didn't have the strength to hurt me. He informed me that we would be moving on to our next home. I didn't bother asking where, nor did I care when. With the car packed, I watched from the front seat as he burned down any evidence of our squatting, and then we took off into the unknown. I measured the time in the rising and setting of the sun, which led me to know that we have travelled for several days before he made his final stop at a flashy hotel. The sign was half gone, yet still buzzed with a bluish hue. He allowed me to wait in the car while he checked in, and then locked me in the room while he makes a few runs. When he came back, he announced that we had a new home and said that I'd love it.

He pulled up in front of a quaint, one - story craftsman home, and I struggled to keep my shock to myself. After all this time not working, how could he afford such a house? A small flicker of anger crossed his face before his smile stressed wide, as he pulled me from the car.

"Nice, isn't it?"

I just nodded, knowing I couldn't' speak. He gave me the tour, open floor plan similar to the rumbles – only more clean - and actual walls, with three bedrooms and two and half baths. I shuddered inwards, knowing what he needed the extra bedrooms for. He told me to prepare dinner for him while he watched the game. Again, imagine my surprise when the fridge was fully stocked. I made his favorite – spaghetti. He came in soon after the game and smiled in delight at my choice. I wanted to smile back, but I was afraid to. If it was this simple, the rest should be a breeze.

He left me at home to work, but not before locking down the house. If I so much as opened the door, he'd know somehow. He was not the same man, with his jet hair cut in a buzz and dyed to an auburn color. He colored mine a similar hue and I had to grow it out. We both wore green-colored contacts – they turned his eyes to hazel and mine to an aqua. I'm supposed to use my time keeping the house clean, but with it just being us, there really wasn't much to do. I planned the dinner and cooked small meals throughout the day. I couldn't watch TV or browse the net…he frowned on that and reminded me of the "medicine" room that was in the basement should I not follow the rules. Could my life get any worse?

It had 4 years, if I read the calendar right. He'd been giving me more leeway lately; but couldn't help thinking that something was wrong…if something worse was coming. I knew I'd been following the rules; I hadn't had an incident in months! I worried because I kept getting sick, and I didn't want him to know. I fought through it as much as I could, but sometimes I couldn't control it. Cooking dinner, the smell was wafting and I just couldn't keep in it. I ran to the bathroom and let it all out. I heard him behind me, and I try to move quickly but it just wouldn't happen. It was as though I was glued to the spot. I froze, waiting for the punishment from him. He surprised me when he grabbed my hair and pulled it from my face. I didn't know what to make of it, but I didn't get too comfortable. He changed moods too quickly for that. He asked me to sit while he took my blood, a weekly occurrence in the house. I wanted to ask him if I was in trouble, but he hadn't given me the permission to speak yet. He left the room swiftly, faster than any night before. I decided not to ponder and quickly cleaned up the mess. I rushed back out to finish dinner, only to find that it was gone. I panicked, wondering what happened as I knew I'd been cooking. He was in front of me, yet again. I feared him, since this pattern was new and unpredictable from him; even worse than when he announced that he was going to get take-out…he never did that…ever.

The next day, he came home whistling, with his hands behind his back. I stood before him, unmoving whilst I waited for him. He pulled a gift from behind his back and told me to open it– while smiling and being cheerful. I wanted to cry inside, as he hadn't been like this before, and I was more scared than ever. Inside, a green blanket lay. Underneath, there was a small, green outfit…fit for an infant. Wide-eyed, I looked to him for an answer.

"Congrats, baby! We're pregnant!"

I couldn't speak or move…I knew now why it was worse. I was adding another person into his deranged world to be abused and punished as I was. I fainted.

Please, God. Forgive me…

I didn't go to the doctor like normal women. He claimed I was healthy and the baby was to be a surprise. He was, however, allowing me out of the house for the first time…ever. We were going baby shopping. This didn't excite me, as I was in my sixth month. I only had four more to plan an escape…which I knew was impossible as I got bigger. We entered the store, and he actually allowed me to be alone. I pretended to browse the clothes, my heart tugging and feeling as though it was ripping apart; as this experience was something I should be joyful of. Instead, I was in the hands of a maniac instead of a lover. One person kept glancing at me, peeking over the racks and acting as though I couldn't see him. I glanced to Bil..er…Taso, only to find him flirting shamelessly with a girl half my age. I heard a click and noticed the guy had moved closer to me. He has this look about him, one that I have seen before and was a familiar comfort to me.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

I furiously shook my head no while trying to move away from him. Taso was still unaware of the events. Comfort or no, I wasn't about to bring on trouble.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere. What's your name?"

"Ana…" I whispered quietly "…and no - we've never met…now leave me alone."

_Gosh, I was stupid! Girl, what is wrong with you? What am I doing? Scream! Scream for help instead of refusing to answer. Please, Rescue ME! My name isn't not Ana…hold on…it will come to me_. He reached out to touch me, but I panicked and fell into a clothes rack.

"No, Please!"

This, for sure, would get Taso's attention, and alas - it did. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and hauled me out of the store. All the while, he was muttering and cursing that he couldn't take me anywhere. If it weren't for the baby, I'd get my "meds" soon, but he didn't want a repeat of last time…whatever that meant. I peeked behind to see the man talking rapidly on the phone, never taking his eye off me. He moved even quicker towards the lot and got into a car. I didn't say a word and just followed Taso. _Did I just ruin my one chance of getting away?_

We circled the block a few times before he finally pulled into the drive, still muttering to himself. He almost forgot to grab me, but turned at the last minute. He slammed the door behind us and told me to go to our room. I walked quickly into the house, not wanting to make him angrier than he was. I headed towards the baby's room, which was my safe haven as the abuse never ventured into that room, and locked the door behind me. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the room where the door was in plain view and studied the pattern of the crib's border while waiting for him.

I can't say for sure how long I stayed there, though the room had darkened since our arrival and the house was in an eerie silence…it hadn't been like this before, and I wondered how much trouble I was in. Normally, he wouldn't hurt me as he feared for the baby, but I wondered if the lines blurred tonight because of my mishap at the store.

Sudden screeches of sirens blasted through the quietness, making me jump about a foot in the air. I could hear him cursing, screaming in anger. A loud voice warned that the place was surrounded and there was a warrant for his arrest. The voice, roughly male in tone, asked that he - Billy - surrender himself willingly so no harm would be done. I hadn't heard the name in years, as I called him differently, and fear flowed through me. I sat there, liquid trickling down my leg as I waited for him. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't yet.

The house shook under the force of the door being forced open. I cried out, as I believed it was the door to the room. I heard the screams and the yelling from the main room and his cries as he tried to fight back. Shots fired, feeling as though they were coming from all directions and at me. All too soon, it was silent again. I stayed, afraid to move from my spot.

"Clear!...Bedroom, Clear! No one in the bathroom either, sir." the voices, muffled by the closed door rang out. The handle jiggled, and I bit down on my hand to keep the screams in.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

I say nothing.

"Ms. Swan, are you there? Please, answer me if you can…if not, I'm breaking the door."

Still, I said nothing…nothing at all. I don't know why, but I just couldn't seem to.

"On my count – one…two…THREE!"

On the last call, the door split open and three men tumbled in. They did a quick sweep of the room before all eyes landed on me.

I gasped at the face I saw earlier.

"You!" I accused - my voice in a harsh, angry whisper. "This is because of you! Why? Why are you here? Don't you know how much trouble you put me in? He will move us now and I'll get punished for it."

"Ms. Swan… Renesmee," I gasped at the sound of the name, the foreign name I hadn't heard in so long. "I mean you no harm. You may not remember me, but I do you. I'm Seth, or better yet, Special Agent Seth Clearwater. I am younger than you, but I was friends with Bella and Jacob."

I choked back a sob, one which threatened to come in reaction to the familiar names of my loved and lost ones.

"I joined the service shortly after Bella's death and asked to be assigned to your case when I had enough clearance. The trail had been so cold; we had nothing to go on except for the burnt cabin in the woods. I am here on vacation with my family; so, imagine my surprise when I go shopping for my sister-in-law, only to find you."

He inched towards me slowly, as though he was trying to move towards a skittish animal. In a way, I guess I was one, thanks to the years I spent under Billy's control.

"We would like for you to come to the hospital, so we can do a check. Then, I'd like to bring you home."

Home, I sighed in relief. A place I'd never thought I'd see again. I moved a little towards him, still unsure of my safety. However, the idea of home made me want to run with the wind towards the hospital. He watched for my reaction as he held his hand towards my arm. I reluctantly allowed him to take me. I surveyed the area on my way out, noticing all the holes made by the flying bullets and the blood, which was settling into a pool on the floor.

"Whose…?"

"Never mind that right now. Let's just get you out of here."

"Agent…can I just make one request?" He paused a moment, the guys behind nearly tumbled in effects not to crash into us. He waited for me.

"Can I at least keep my baby stuff? I have no way of getting any of this and it was the one thing that he…that I was allowed to pick out myself."

"Sure, Ms. Swan. I'll see what I can do."

Whew…the end is here. All that is left is the epilogue. See you then!


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue – Heal

_Picking up where I left off:_

"_Agent…can I just make one request?" He paused a moment, the guys behind nearly tumbled in effects not to crash into us. He waited for me._

"_Can I at least keep my baby stuff? I have no way of getting any of this and it was the one thing that he…that I was allowed to pick out myself."_

"_Sure, Ms. Swan. I'll see what I can do."_

_Now for: Chapter 10_ _Epilogue__ – Heal_

For the second time in years, I was in the light of day. Cop cars swarmed the circle, and the neighbors crawled out like roaches to see what was happening in their quiet neighborhood. No doubt this would be the talk of the town for months to come, as nothing this exciting ever happened here.

Hours passed before I was released into Seth's custody, but not before they managed to poke and prod at me. Doc said that the baby was okay, healthy and growing at the correct rate. Turned out, he was a few months off, and I was actually closing in on my eighth month. Since he knew I needed to travel, the doc gave me special permission to fly this late in the game, with the added comfort that Seth would be by my side, and his wife was a registered nurse to watch over me. I'd always be grateful to him, for helping and saving me.

My homecoming was bittersweet. I had Seth promise not to say anything, so that I could approach my dad on my own. I was worried he'd drop on the spot when he saw me walk towards him at the station, as he face lost all color and it looked as though he had seen a ghost. I practically flew into his arms, both of us sobbing as we held each other. He cried over and over, "I never gave up, never, that I would see you again." Of course, no secret was safe in the small town of Forks, so the media camped out in front of my father's house for weeks until he brandished a shotgun and told them to scram.

I never did speak to Edward again, and word on the street was that he married Tanya shortly after moving away from Washington. I heard she was making his life a living hell and I didn't pity him a bit. Jake had moved on and married Leah Clearwater. Annabella was about 8 years old now, and was looking more like Bella every day. Jake and Leah had added two more to their family, had another on the way, so Annabella was never alone.

Another case came to a close when a sample of DNA from my kit matched, not Billy, but my ever faithful lackey and old neighbor, Mike Newton. His wife, Lauren, in denial of his guilt and accusations continued to stand by his side. She professed his innocence and claimed that his victim, Jessica, was lying and had it out for him because he didn't choose her. She claimed that Jessica tricked him. Of course, she couldn't say the same for me, so the judge didn't believe him and neither did the jury. He's now serving time, making the best of friends with big boys in jail. I always knew his baby face would get him into trouble someday.

As for me, I gave birth to the most beautiful, healthy baby boy a few months after I moved back home. Jason Charles Swan was born in the wee hours of the morning, weighing 7pounds even with a 21-inch head. I chose the name Jason because it meant "to heal", which is what he had done to me. He healed my from the pain I was in and showed me a better life, a new beginning so to speak. I also thanked god every day that Jason looked nothing like his sperm donor. He was all me, with a touch of my dad in him. I had no idea what I would tell him about who his father is, but we'd cross that bridge when it came, someday.

Now, I'm running the single mom part while working par-time and going to school part-time, with my father helping when he can. I'm not as close to my friends as I used to be…being away for so long does that to a person. Rose and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper, still reside in Seattle but only venture home on the holidays. Everyone else I knew moved on or away as well. It hurt to know this, and that my disappearance was a lot of the reasoning, but I decided not to let it hold me back. Years tend to change people, and God knows I have changed. I'm not the same shy, mousy, naïve little girl I once was.

And every Sunday, my dad and I take Jason to visit my mom and sister. He gives me a moment and lets me talk to them in peace. I tell them about my day, how dad is doing, and how much I miss them. I know they are watching me and are listening, so I feel at peace with my life.

The End


End file.
